


The Nature of Faerie Dust

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Gavin of the Free Kingdom of the fae, longs to be taken seriously by his family. In his desire for this, he chooses to make a deal with a mortal in exchange for her child. However, he makes one fatal mistake and ends up with Ryan Haywood, who certainly is nothing he expected him to be.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Dedicated to Caliope who gave me the prompt. Thank you for your continued support!
Comments: 56
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

As many fairytales do, this story begins once upon a time in a dark and magical forest. As tales with fae often do, it starts with a beautiful woman and the faerie she seeks help from. And as all the good ones do, it involves magic, love, and tragedy. For how can you have light without shadow? 

This beautiful woman was merely one part of the series of events that began this story. With child and gravely ill, she found her way through the forest, searching for wisps and fae rings. Exhausted and in pain, the only thing that kept her moving was the desire to save her child. 

The faerie that came to her aid was also a beautiful creature. One filled with loneliness and desire to please. He could feel her desperation tugging him toward her, his heart throbbing as he saw the sadness and fear in her eyes. She knelt in front of a faerie ring, breathing harsh as she clasped her hands.

“Please, noble magic folk,” she whispered, “Please help me. I beg your aid. I have nowhere to turn.”

“What is it you desire?” The faerie asked.

The woman looked up at the faerie, eyes filled with tears. He thought her eyes akin to periwinkle petals laden with morning dew.

“Please, heal me,” she begged, “For my child to live, I must also.”

“You would give up the child to save his life?” The faerie questioned curiously.

“If he may live, I will,” she answered, voice firm.

“Then I shall heal you for the baby,” The faerie agreed, “I hope you do not regret your choice.”

“I could never regret saving him,” she dismissed, smiling, “He is all I have in this world and the next. Please, I ask you to care for him. If you do, I’m sure he will return your care.”

The faerie looked at her for some time, regarding her curiously. 

“What unusual creatures humans can be,” he murmured, “Do not fret, I will take care of the baby.”

With a pinch of faerie dust sprinkled on her head, the woman was healed. 

“Thank you!” She cried softly, “Thank you so much, noble faerie. I shall never forget your help.”

The faerie smiled. _Nor shall I forget you, Madam Haywood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: the rest of the story will not be in this format, just FYI.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin rubbed his eyes tiredly as he flew up to the house the woman lived in. A little cottage just outside the forest. He stopped at the door and knocked loudly. He hoped this wouldn’t take long, he was ready to go home and sleep a thousand years. _Stupid uprising._ The child would help with that at least. Provided it was easy to teach and obedient. 

The door opened to a man Gavin didn’t recognize. He had long, chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. He frowned at him, flitting sideways to look around him. 

“The hell are you?” He demanded, squinting at the man’s face.

“Uh, Ryan?” The guy answered, “Are you...flying? You have wings.”

He reached out and poked Gavin’s wing. Gavin went red and batted his hand away. 

“Don’t touch a faerie’s wings!” He snapped, “Very rude!”

“Faerie?” Ryan prompted, “The magic folk? You are magic? You are bigger than I expected.”

He poked Gavin’s chest. 

“Excuse you!” Gavin huffed, batting away his hand again, “I am the Second Prince of the Free Kingdom! You would do well to respect me!”

Ryan tugged at his clothing.

“You dress as a woman,” he commented, “But you call yourself prince.”

“Stop that!” Gavin grumbled, slapping his hand, “I am here for the child! Where is it?”

“Child?” Ryan muttered, “There’s no child here. Only me.”

He suddenly put his hands on Gavin’s waist and shook him up and down. Gavin squawked as he was shaken. 

“You are still sort of small,” Ryan observed, “Very lightweight. And skinny. What do you eat?”

“St-stop shaking me!” Gavin sputtered.

Ryan let him go and Gavin huffed as he straightened his robes and crown.

“Let me speak to Madam Haywood!” He ordered.

“Why?” Ryan countered.

“She promised me her first born,” Gavin explained, “I’m here to collect it.”

“I thought fae took babies?” Ryan grunted, “Is that a myth?”

“No! I’m here for the baby!” Gavin spoke impatiently.

“But I’m the first born child,” Ryan answered, “And I am no baby.”

Gavin frowned. 

“You can’t be the child!” He huffed, leaning closer, “I was just here! You’re much too big!”

“I’m 30 winters,” Ryan pointed out.

Gavin frowned at him. 

“What is a winter?” He asked, poking at Ryan’s face, “Is that a mortal concept?”

“‘S a season,” Ryan mumbled around Gavin pinching his cheeks, “It means many years have passed. You are late.”

Gavin hummed, tugging Ryan’s hair.

“How bizarre!” He exclaimed, “You have grown much more than I expected!”

He flew around him, rubbing his chin. 

“Hmph, this is not what I was promised,” he grumbled, “You may still be of use, however. Where is your mother?”

Ryan stepped outside and gestured for Gavin to follow him. Gavin did so, fluttering behind his shoulder to see around him. They moved around the little house and Ryan stopped in front of a stone. Gavin fluttered around him to peer down at the stone. 

“What is this?” He prompted.

“Madam Haywood,” Ryan grunted, “This is her grave.”

_Oh dear._ Gavin’s wings sagged and he dropped to the grave. He had just been here, he was sure. He looked at her mark carved into the stone. He had not expected her to die so quickly. Perhaps “thirty winters” was much longer than he realized. He couldn’t have come sooner. He wished he could have for some reason. He had actually been looking forward to seeing her again. 

“What is your plan now?” Ryan spoke up, “Do you still intend to take me to your realm?”

Gavin sighed, fluttering back up to look at him.

“Yes, the contract was signed,” Gavin answered, “And I am in need of a mortal ward.”

“I suppose I have no choice,” Ryan guessed.

“Not really,” Gavin confirmed, hovering closer.

He squeezed at Ryan’s muscled arms. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. He flew around to press his hands against Ryan’s broad shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Ryan questioned, looking over his shoulder, “I feel like I’m being evaluated like livestock.”

Gavin fluttered back around and poked at Ryan’s waist.

“I’ve never been able to touch a mortal,” Gavin admitted, “I spend little time in the mortal realm.”

“It is a bit rude to touch someone when you do not want to be touched,” Ryan pointed out.

Gavin pulled away, feeling guilty.

“I apologize,” he mumbled, “We should really be off. Shall we gather your things?”

Ryan led him through the back door into the house. Gavin looked around the house as he followed Ryan. There was little to see, less to explore, so he kept close to Ryan. The man handed him a large book that made him dip as he took hold of it. He squeezed it to his chest as his wings picked up to carry the extra weight. Ryan snorted, stifling laughter and Gavin scowled at him.

“You are quite rude!” He huffed, “I am very powerful you know! You shouldn’t trifle with fae, child!”

“You are a fae child?” Ryan teased as he put clothes in a bag.

Gavin gave him an unamused look and Ryan just grinned mischievously. Gavin felt warmth in his chest. 

_ Thump! _

Gavin grunted as his head hit the ceiling of Ryan’s house. He’d accidentally fluttered upwards while the warmth had bloomed in his chest. He blushed as Ryan laughed at him. Gavin hid behind the book as he lowered back down. 

“I hadn’t expected fae to be so amusing,” Ryan snickered, slinging the bag over his shoulder, “I’m ready now, little prince.”

“I’m not little!” Gavin groused, “So disrespectful!”

“You’re little,” Ryan repeated, “We should move if you’d like to get anywhere before sundown.”

“Oh, yes!” Gavin exclaimed, starting for the door, “The forest gets rather dark in nightfall.”

Ryan opened the door, sparing one last glance at the house before they started for the forest. Ryan took his book back as they entered the forest and then took Gavin’s hand. Gavin frowned.

“What is this?” He asked, lifting Ryan’s heavy hand.

“That would be my hand,” Ryan answered.

Gavin frowned at him. 

“I meant, what is it doing?” He grunted.

“It’s holding yours,” Ryan replied.

“But why?” Gavin pressed on, exasperated, “Is this a mortal tradition?”

“I suppose so,” Ryan muttered thoughtfully, “We hold hands when we care about someone or when they’re small and we want to make sure not to lose them.”

Gavin huffed, but dropped his hand, letting them stay clasped between them. 

“How unusual mortals are,” he mumbled, “You all seem to touch a lot.”

“You don’t even know half of it,” Ryan snorted.

“I spend very little time in the mortal realm,” Gavin admitted, “You will have to teach me.”

Ryan looked at him with a smirk, eyebrow raising.

“I’d love to teach you about mortal touching,” he agreed, voice tinted with a sort of darkness.

Gavin felt the urge to shrink away from him. He felt something hot in his gut at the look Ryan gave him. _He looks like he’s going to eat me._ Some how he thought he sort of liked it. He swallowed and looked away, refocusing on the forest.

“What else can you do?” Ryan asked suddenly, “Other than fly and steal children?”

“I don’t steal children!” Gavin huffed, “And I can do a lot! I’m a very powerful faerie you know.”

“Yes, so you’ve said, little prince,” Ryan scoffed, “But you’ve yet to prove such a claim. I want to see your magic. I’m curious about your kind.”

“We have different kinds of magic,” Gavin mumbled, face pink, “I won’t be the same as others you meet.”

“Are you shy, Prince?” Ryan teased.

Gavin went redder, fizzling a bit, struggling to keep upright.

“No, I-I’m just-I don’t use my magic unless I need to!” He sputtered as his wings stuttered.

He dropped a bit before righting himself. _Get it together!_ He huffed, trying to stop embarrassing himself. 

“What is your name?” Ryan questioned.

Gavin frowned at him.

“I cannot tell you that,” he grunted, “Surely your people understand the importance of a faerie’s true name.”

“You know my name,” Ryan pointed out, “And do you not own me? Shouldn’t I be the one you could tell?”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

“I see you are a crafty one,” he grumbled, “I suppose that could be useful.”

Ryan grinned at him again and Gavin pushed down the sudden swell of emotion. He sagged as they reached the circle. He wasn’t exactly excited to see his family and have his mistakes laid bare. Ryan’s eyes looked over the ring of mushrooms before he looked at Gavin.

“Now what?” He prompted.

“Now we enter the circle,” Gavin explained, “The doorway will answer to my presence and an archway will open into the fae realm. You will meet the king and queen. You must be respectful to them.”

He paused, feeling worry squeeze in his chest. 

“They are...not like me,” he mumbled, “They will kill you for disrespect. So I must beg you to be respectful.”

He looked at Ryan whose blue eyes searched his for a moment before he nodded.

“Then you’ll meet the First Prince,” Gavin continued, “He is better, but he does not view your kind favorably.”

He paused, yawning and rubbing his eye.

“Then we shall sleep until the end of time,” he mumbled tiredly.

“Will I be sleeping with you?” Ryan questioned, “Or will I sleep elsewhere?”

Gavin recalled the room he’d set up for the baby. He looked at Ryan’s size. _Oh dear._

“I suppose you will sleep with me,” he murmured, “As your room cannot accommodate your size. I must have that changed for you.”

“I don’t mind sharing with you,” Ryan answered, grinning.

Gavin frowned. _How strange mortals can be._ He moved forward into the ring and Ryan followed, stepping over the mushrooms. The world blurred as magic pulsed around them. Ryan looked around in alarm, squeezing Gavin’s hand. Gavin squeezed back, hoping that was the right response. Ryan gave him a tiny, grateful smile that made Gavin feel warm again. 

The mushrooms rapidly grew into the archway and Ryan stared in awe. Wavering on the other side was the fae realm, the image distorted by the magic that kept them separate. Gavin fluttered forward, gently tugging Ryan along with him. As they passed through, Gavin’s body tingled and stretched. He grunted. His least favorite part of passing into a different realm was the changing. Ryan looked at him in surprise when they got to the other side. 

“You’re bigger,” he pointed out.

“Yes, I had noticed,” Gavin countered dryly, “We cannot pass through realms without changing forms.”

He gestured around the room at the other archways. 

“Each realm has a different form,” he explained, “We change to fit the realm.”

Ryan looked down at himself.

“I am the same though,” he muttered, sounding disappointed.

“Mortals are the exception,” Gavin replied, “You stay as your true form regardless of what realm you pass through.“

Ryan looked thoughtful a moment.

“Do your stolen babies grow up in your realm?” He asked, frowning, “Or do they remain in their current forms?”

“We don’t steal babies!” Gavin snapped, “But yes, they do grow.”

“Are all fae as quick to anger as you?” Ryan questioned.

“No, they are worse,” Gavin muttered, “Come along now. I’m very tired.”

Ryan followed him, looking around the long hallway in fascination. Gavin had thought it should be similar to some mortal buildings, but Ryan seemed to have never seen anything like it. Gavin had much to learn, but for now it was Ryan’s turn to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mother, Father, we come to present my ward,” Gavin announced, bowing his head.

He gestured to Ryan who bowed.

“Your majesties,” he greeted.

“Oh my,” Mother murmured, “It is quite large, is it not?”

“Uh, y-yes, I-“ Gavin stammered.

“I believe it is aged, darling,” Father interrupted, “It appears it has passed its prime.”

“N-no, he’s-“ Gavin tried to assure.

“Oh, it is a pretty mortal though,” Mother commented, “Its eyes match Second’s gemstone, how cute.”

Gavin burned bright red, but he felt some relief. _Ryan is attractive to them as well. Excellent!_

“Hmph, but is it intelligent?” Father scoffed, “How about a riddle, Sapphire?”

Ryan glanced to Gavin after he realized “Sapphire” was him. Gavin nodded.

“If it pleases you, your majesty,” He answered.

Gavin smiled, barely able to contain his swell of pride. _He’s doing so well!_

“What belongs to you, but is used more by others than yourself?” Father questioned.

Ryan paused, a tiny smile quirking up on his lips.

“That would be my name, your majesty,” He replied.

Gavin struggled not to explode upward in joy. Father’s lips twitched up in something akin to a pleased smile.

“Correct, well done, mortal,” He praised, “Second has chosen well, despite the mistake in your age.”

Gavin felt a bit of his elation shrink.

“Perhaps its age helps physically?” Mother suggested, “You do know how abysmal Second’s crafting is.“

Gavin blushed, sagging in on himself. _Do they have to say it in front of Ryan??_

“Among many other things,” Father snorted.

Gavin felt his insides shriveling up. _Please stop. I don’t want Ryan to know how terrible I am at everything._

“Well, First is in the war room,” Father informed him, “I am sure he will be pleased to see you are returned.”

_Not likely._

“You are dismissed,” he ordered, waving his hand, “However, I suggest you reconsider the arrangements you made to the room. It will surely not fit now.”

“Y-Yes, of course, Father,” Gavin mumbled, bowing, “We thank you for your time.”

He sighed as they left the throne room. _Well, they approve to some extent._

“Prince, why did he call me Sapphire?” Ryan questioned.

“Ah! That’s the Second Prince’s gemstone,” Gavin explained, brightening a bit, “Mother’s comment likely brought on the name. Your official title is Of Second. However, you will likely be called Sapphire from now on. Though I would have chosen Periwinkle.”

“Why?” Ryan asked, frowning at him.

Gavin glanced over at him, mirroring his frown.

“Your eyes, of course,” Gavin muttered, “They match periwinkle petals.”

_And I was born of a periwinkle, but he doesn’t need to know that._

“Then I would like to go by that,” Ryan spoke firmly, “I do belong to you, do I not?”

Gavin lifted off the ground, blushing. For some reason, the idea that Ryan was _his_ was a very pleasant one.

“Perhaps Father will allow it,” He murmured.

“Second!” 

Gavin soared upwards and turned towards the voice. 

“General!” He called out cheerfully, zipping towards him.

Geoff held him around his waist, spinning him around while he giggled. The older faerie pulled back, holding his wrists and looking him up and down. 

“Did you grow?” He demanded, “I swear your head is bigger than ever!”

He ruffed up Gavin’s hair, stealing his crown and twirling it around his marked up fingers. 

“Did you get more markings?” Gavin muttered, picking up one of his hands.

He twisted it around.

“Yes, sir,” Geoff answered, “When are you gonna let me give you some?”

He spun the crown around one finger while Gavin hummed. Truthfully, he wanted to get some, but Mother and Father wouldn’t be pleased by it.

“Think fast, princey!” Geoff laughed.

He flung Gavin’s crown down the hall. Gavin spun and flew towards the crown, throwing out his hands. It slowed as it tumbled and he caught up. He yanked it from the air and huffed, slapping it back on his head.

_“That_ is what you were shy about?” Ryan called up, startling him.

Gavin went red, fizzling as he slapped his hands over his face. He spiraled downward as his wings sputtered. _He saw! General!! You let him see!_ Gavin grunted as he was caught. He pulled his hands down to look at Geoff miserably. His curly mustache twitched up in a cheeky smile.

“New friend?” He teased as he lowered them to the floor.

“Y-Yes,” Gavin huffed as he was let down, “This is my ward.”

Geoff snapped to attention and bowed formally.

“First General of the Free Kingdom, at your service, Of Second,” He greeted.

“I believe Prince calls me Periwinkle,” Ryan spoke in a forced polite tone, bowing, “A pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Geoff’s bright blue eyes sparkled as he gave Gavin a knowing look.

“Periwinkle, eh?” He mused, “How lovely.”

“A-anyway,” Gavin mumbled, “We are off to see Brother now. I am very eager to get to bed.”

“Still can’t sleep in Summer Vale?” Geoff teased, falling into step beside them.

“It’s too warm there,” Gavin grumbled, “How have you faired while I was away?”

Geoff hummed in response. _Oh dear._ That did not sound good. Gavin pushed open the door to the war room.

_ Smash! _

Gavin flinched backward as a glass shattered against the wall. Geoff squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Hello, Brother,” Gavin squeaked as he came forward with Geoff and Ryan behind him.

“Ah, Second, you have returned,” Brother grunted, _“Lovely._ What is that awful stench?”

He wrinkled his nose as his eyes landed on Ryan. 

“What is a mortal doing here?” He growled.

“Th-this is my ward,” Gavin answered, stepping protectively towards Ryan.

“An aged one,” Brother sneered, “Come forward, mortal. Let me see you.”

Ryan looked at Gavin who nodded hesitantly. He stepped forward and bowed lowly.

“At your service, your majesty,” he greeted sharply.

“Hmph, well, it is polite at least,” Brother grumbled, gripping Ryan’s chin to lift his head, “It is a pretty thing. A female, I presume?”

“No, your majesty,” Ryan answered, “I am a male.”

Brother turned his face side to side, inspecting him. Gavin felt a protective instinct surge inside him. His fists clenched at his sides as his temperature rose. 

“Are you quite certain?” Brother snorted, “I have yet to see a male of your kind with such delicate features.”

“I’m certain,” Ryan assured him, “Perhaps you would like to see my private parts, your majesty?”

Brother let go in a hurry, his face grimacing in disgust. Gavin gripped Ryan’s wrist, pulling him back.

“Well, Brother, thank you for your time,” he muttered tightly, “We will be off now.”

He dragged Ryan from the room. Geoff wisely chose not to follow as Gavin tugged Ryan to his chambers. Once they were there, he turned and patted over Ryan’s face. He sighed with relief to see he wasn’t hurt. _What if Brother had tried to hurt him? Would I have just stood there like a fool and let him?_

“Prince, the general, what is your relationship with him?” Ryan asked, frowning at him.

“General is my friend,” Gavin answered, shrugging, “Perhaps my only friend. He is a very good faerie. You can trust him.”

Ryan crossed his arms, looking away.

“Your family I cannot trust,” he muttered, sounding frustrated, “They are quite bad to you.”

“Oh, no!” Gavin assured him, “They just push me to be the best. I have much to improve on.”

Ryan looked back at him, eyes searching his.

“This is why you made the deal for me,” he guessed, “Because you believe you must be better.”

Gavin sagged, eyes dropping.

“Yes, I had hoped a beautiful, intelligent ward would help me,” he murmured, “Good wards are seen as signs of strength for fae.”

He sighed heavily, rubbing his arm.

“However, I messed this up as well,” he added quieter.

Ryan’s hands framed his face, lifting it to force him to look in his eyes. He brushed some of Gavin’s unruly hair off his forehead. Gavin leaned into the hand that stayed on his cheek. Ryan was so warm for a mortal. He made Gavin feel warm too.

“Perhaps it was meant to be this way,” he whispered, brushing his hand through Gavin’s hair.

“Yes, perhaps,” Gavin mused, “Perhaps this is destiny.”

Ryan smiled, rubbing his thumb over Gavin’s cheek. Gavin slumped suddenly, reaching for him tiredly. Ryan wrapped his arms around his waist as Gavin looped his around Ryan’s neck. His wings pulled in his robes and folded against his back.

“So tired,” he mumbled, “Tomorrow so much to do. Tailor and builder and-”

“Shh,” Ryan hushed him as he moved towards Gavin’s bed, “We will deal with it once you have rested, little prince.”

“Mmokay,” Gavin hummed as Ryan laid him down.

He was asleep nearly before his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: verbal abuse

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Gavin scrambled from the bed, hastening to his closet.

“Second! Get up and to the war room!” Brother barked through his bedroom door.

“Yes, sir!” Gavin shouted back before disappearing into his closet.

He quickly got on his usual uniform and hurried to his door.

“Prince, you’re forgetting something,” Ryan warned him.

Gavin turned, fluttering to his side.

“I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, “I’m not used to having-never mind, please hurry! Oh, you’re already dressed! Good, quickly lets-“

Ryan interrupted him by kissing the corner of his mouth. Gavin blushed and his heart swelled up. Ryan yanked him back down as he started to float upwards.

“I meant your crown,” He laughed, “You are a bit forgetful, aren’t you?”

Gavin touched his head.

“Right! Thank you!” He blurted, blushing, “You’ve saved me some trouble!”

He quickly went to the vanity and put the crown on. He opened the door and fluttered out to the hall before turning around to grab Ryan’s hand.

“Almost forgot me twice,” Ryan teased as he closed the door behind him, “I suppose I will be a reminder more than anything, won’t I?”

“Probably,” Gavin admitted distractedly.

He tugged Ryan along down the corridors to the war room. _What’s gotten Brother in such a bother?_ He dropped to the floor outside the war room. Ryan squeezed his hand, startling him. He was giving Gavin a concerned look.

“S-sorry, I forgot again,” he muttered, “Ryan...stay quiet in there, bowing constantly. Okay?”

Ryan frowned, but nodded. Gavin pushed open the door.

“-does then?!” Brother shouted, “Because I can tell for certain it will not be Second’s foolish ass!”

_ Oh no.  _

_ Smash! _

Gavin flinched as another glass shattered into the wall. It was Brother’s favorite thing to do it seemed. He hurried forward and bowed lowly.

“Brother, you-“

“Quiet!” Brother snapped at him.

Gavin flinched again, but kept himself lowered. 

“The Frost Peaks and Blossom Forest have just sent in very interesting reports, Second,” Brother spoke coldly, “Reports of a purple sigil bearing a unicorn being sighted in their villages.”

Gavin paled, swallowing nervously. The symbol of the resistance. The one he was _supposed_ to have stamped out in Summer Vale. _That’s not good._

“Would you care to explain to me why this has occurred?” Brother asked, voice dangerously calm and quiet.

“I-I was in Summer Vale, sir,” Gavin answered, “I heard no word of them elsewhere.”

“How is it, Second, that you are such a disappointment?” Brother sneered, “You can not squash this measly uprising? Are you even of the Free Kingdom or did Mother and Father accidentally open the wrong blossom?”

Gavin’s eyes squeezed closed. A sentiment he’d heard thousands of times that didn’t hurt any less each new time. He was a failure and a disappointment, he knew this. Ryan’s hand squeezed his tightly and his eyes glanced over at him, avoiding moving his head and drawing attention. The half of Ryan’s face on his side twitched up in a reassuring smile. Gavin felt warmth bubble up inside him. _Confidence._ He stood up straight.

“It appears the resistance spread faster than anticipated,” he spoke calm and firm, “No matter, I’ll set off for the Peaks at once to track these criminals. Thank you for your time Brother.”

He turned, beckoning Ryan to follow and left the room. He waited until they were in his room again to burst upwards. He zipped around Ryan’s head, laughing. Ryan smiled at him, watching him go.

“I-I’ve never done that before!” He giggled, tugging at Ryan’s shirt and hair, “Did you see his face?!”

“Yes, you sure shocked him,” Ryan laughed, “Well done, Prince. You were very royal.”

Gavin hung upside down in front of him, pinching his cheeks before letting go of him.

“It’s all because of you!” He exclaimed, “You’re amazing! Like a knight! Shall I call you Sir Ryan?”

Ryan smiled sweetly at him.

“Call me anything you wish, my Prince,” He answered, reaching up to brush his hand over Gavin’s cheek, “However, I can take no credit. You are the one who stood up to him. You’re amazing.”

Gavin surged towards him, pressing their lips together. Ryan held the back of his neck, pressing back just as insistently. Gavin’s wings fluttered wildly and he dropped, surging toward the floor because he was upside down.

_ Thump! _

“Owww!” He huffed as he hit the carpet.

He dropped to the floor with a grunt, rubbing his head. Ryan laughed as he moved around to help him up.

“You’re adorable,” He cooed at him before kissing him again.

Gavin felt like he’d flown higher than ever before. He decided kissing Ryan was quite lovely. Way more lovely than any of the fae he’d kissed before. 

“Oh! The tailor!” Gavin exclaimed, “We must hurry there now! If we leave for the Peaks today you will need clothing.”

He dragged Ryan by the hand through the corridors. He knocked on the door before pushing it open. Meg looked up from her work and gave him a bright grin.

“Second!” She exclaimed, fluttering over to hug him, “What good news to hear-“

She stopped, flitting to the side to look at Ryan. 

“Oh my!” She blurted, “Who is this pretty mortal with you?”

She fluttered around Gavin to look closer. Ryan bowed stiffly.

“Periwinkle, as my Prince calls me,” He grunted, “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Tailor, at your service,” she greeted back, dipping in a curtsy, “Have you come to be fitted for new clothing?”

“Yes, he is a bit bigger than we anticipated,” Gavin mumbled.

“And I have nothing as fine as what the Prince wears,” Ryan added.

Meg blushed and giggled. Then she took his sleeve and tugged him to the center of the room. Gavin was glad Ryan didn’t hold her hand for some reason. He fluttered over to sit nearby as Meg instructed Ryan to remove his clothing. Gavin’s wings went wild as Ryan’s clothing fell to the floor.

_Oh dear._ He gripped his perch tightly trying to stay down and control his wings. As well as try to tame the thing in his pants that thought Ryan looked quite lovely without fabric in the way. _How very mortal of me._ As if to confirm what a mortal reaction it was, Ryan’s also began to react. Gavin swallowed nervously as his temperature rose. _It’s quite...large, isn’t it?_

He’d never seen a human’s before. Were they all so large? How did they hide them when they were so big? How did they fit into their females? Why was Ryan’s reacting when there were no human females to mate with? Gavin watched Meg circling around him with fabric. _Oh, I see. Fae must appear human to his body._

“What is a “kilt”?” Was the first question Ryan asked Meg in the time they spent there.

Gavin blinked to bring himself out of his curiosity. Ryan was wearing the uniform for a ward of royalty. It matched Gavin’s of course. Gavin smiled as he saw the periwinkle flowers embroidered on the ends of his coat. 

“It is like a dress,” She answered, “Though with no top. I believe some of your kind wear them.”

Ryan frowned and she fluttered around making a kilt. He looked down at it, wiggling his hips. 

“I like it,” he admitted, “May I have this as my uniform?”

Meg nodded excitedly and finished the revised uniform. He seemed to like the end result and Gavin was very pleased with it. It showed more of him. Gavin liked seeing more of him. He liked it a bit too much he thought. He wondered why he was getting such mortal urges. Perhaps mortals influenced fae more than Gavin knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s weird to me to write a brother who’s shit, cuz I really love my brother and he’d never be this shitty.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan looked apprehensive as Gavin tugged him onto the pedestal. He certainly seemed as unaccustomed to magic as Gavin imagined most humans would be. He squeezed his hand. Ryan gave him the tiny grateful smile again.

“No need to fret,” Gavin assured him, “I’m here with you and nothing bad ever happens in travel anyway.”

“I suppose it will just take me some time to get used to,” Ryan muttered, “Am I always going to go where you go?”

“Not necessarily,” Gavin answered, “Depending on the length or nature of the trip, you may stay behind. However, regardless of the trip, you’re a new ward. I have yet to teach you all you must know about the fae, so I must stay with you to ensure you don’t get in trouble.”

“Me, into trouble?” Ryan joked, grinning, “Why, I’d never.”

“I find that hard to believe, Sir Peri,” Gavin laughed.

“Tsk, you should have more faith in your best knight, little prince,” Ryan tutted, winking mischievously.

“It’s quite easy to be the best, when you’re the only one,” Gavin snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“Okay, ready?” The pedestal faerie called.

“Ready!” Gavin chirped back.

Ryan squeezed his hand tightly as the pedestal lit up. Faerie dust lifted from it, floating up and around them. The world went blurry as they were transported to Windslate, the Capitol of the Frost Peaks region. They settled, wobbling a bit and Ryan’s grip relaxed. 

“Second Prince, an honor to have you,” A faerie called out, bowing lowly.

Jack, the Frost Peaks’ ambassador, was a bearded fellow with spectacles wearing a full traditional uniform. Gavin bowed back to him.

“An honor to be here, Ambassador,” he greeted, “Allow me to introduce you to my ward, Periwinkle.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir,” Ryan answered, bowing to Jack.

“And yours as well,” Jack returned, bowing again, “If you both would follow me, we will be able to explain the situation.”

_Straight to work._ Gavin liked him. They followed him from the travel room through the corridors until they reached a war room not unlike the one in the Free palace. The baron of the Frost Peaks region was standing over a map, looking exhausted. He brightened at Gavin’s approach.

“Second Prince!” He exclaimed, bowing, “An honor to have you here.”

“An honor to be here,” Gavin returned, “This is my ward, Periwinkle.”

Ryan bowed and the Frost Baron gave him the once over before moving on to explain what was going on. Jack added much to the conversation, seeming to be more knowledgeable than the Baron. Gavin wondered why, considering ambassadors dealt with outside territories, not inside. He had a feeling he should keep an eye on this one. 

As they explained, there were a few rural villages being invaded by the resistance. The Unfree as they called themselves. They had thus far burned down a city hall, killed a mayor, and stolen a large amount of faerie dust. They were uncertain about the goal of these actions, they appeared almost unrelated, except that witnesses claimed to have seen the villains wearing the purple sigil. 

“I will go to Snowberry first,” Gavin announced, “This missing faerie dust must be our top priority. Who knows what they could do with that amount? I have a guard arriving shortly. We’ll start out as soon as he arrives. Can you spare an escort?”

“I will go, if it pleases you,” Jack spoke up.

“Very well,” Gavin agreed, “As long as you can be spared from your duties.”

_Excellent, I need to keep this faerie close. He knows more than he speaks._

~

Ryan looked regal on the horse. It was obvious he’d ridden before, he was very comfortable in the saddle. Gavin could just imagine a fine golden crown atop his head. Ryan noticed him staring and looked over, a concerned look drawing up his face.

“Are you alright, Prince?” He called, “Your face is pink.”

“I-I’m fine,” Gavin assured him, thankful he’d folded up his wings, “Were you a king among mortals?”

“Certainly not,” Ryan snorted, “I was a mere peasant. Unlike you.”

He gave Gavin a mischievous little smile.

“You look particularly royal in a saddle, your highness,” He added.

Gavin’s wings burst through his uniform slits and he had to squeeze his knees against the horse to keep from floating off. _He said I look royal!_

“You should use your magic on your wings, Prince,” Ryan suggested, sounding amused, “Slow them down so you don’t fly off every time you get happy.”

“I-I’ve never tried that,” Gavin murmured, “I don’t use my magic a lot.”

His wings sagged as he thought about the party. _How embarrassing that incident was._

“Why not?” Ryan prompted, “I imagine it’s quite useful.”

Gavin stared at him in surprise. 

“R-really?” He squeaked.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, of course,” Ryan answered, “What if someone fell from high up? You could slow them down so they wouldn’t die. If someone attacked you, you could slow them down to protect yourself. And you saved your crown from getting broken.”

“I guess it could be useful,” Gavin conceded brightly, his wings picking back up, “Perhaps I can help someone with it some day.”

Ryan smiled lightly, looking back ahead.

“Perhaps you can help yourself some day,” he suggested.

_Why would I have to help myself?_ Gavin wondered. He frowned, looking down at his hands. _Could my magic help me be better?_ Perhaps he could be a real prince if he learned to apply his magic properly. _Perhaps Brother wouldn’t throw so many glasses against the wall._

“Think fast, princey!” Geoff called out, tossing something back at him.

Gavin flinched, expecting a glass to shatter on his face. His eyes squeezed closed, but nothing landed.

“Holy shit!” Geoff exclaimed, “Great catch, petals!”

Gavin opened his eyes to see Ryan pulling his hand back. He was holding what had been thrown: an apple. He took the apple into his other hand and shook the one he’d caught it with. He winced a bit before scowling at Geoff.

“General, is it really appropriate to throw things at your Prince?” He huffed.

“I-it’s okay,” Gavin assured him, “General likes to test me. To make sure I’m ready if someone attacks me.”

“No, I don’t,” Geoff denied, “I just love throwing things at you.”

He grinned widely and Jack, who’d been silent thus far, snorted in sudden laughter. He had a gleeful sort of giggle and Geoff turned his grin on him.

“What a cute laugh you have, Ambassador,” he teased lightly.

Gavin smiled as Jack went red. _Aw. They’re cute._ Ryan nudged his arm. His smile widened as he turned to look at him.

“Is it safe for me to eat this?” Ryan asked, tossing the apple up and catching it again.

“Yes, as long as you remain in the fae realm, eating our food does nothing adverse,” Gavin explained, “If you were in a different realm, eating fae food would spoil their food for you.”

“What about mortal food here?” Ryan questioned, “If I eat mortal food in the fae realm, will it ruin fae food for me?”

“No, only fae food behaves this way,” Gavin answered, “It is different because our food is made using faerie dust.“

“Is that why it is larger than our apples?” Ryan pressed on, turning the apple in his hand. 

“Perhaps,” Gavin offered, “I cannot say for certain.”

Ryan took a bite of the apple and his eyes went wide. 

“Oh! ‘S really sweet!” He mumbled around the bite.

“Is it sweeter than mortal apples?” Gavin questioned, thoughtfully, “I had assumed they were the same.”

“‘S _way_ sweeter,” Ryan insisted, swallowing the bite before continuing, “More like pure sugar or honey. Will I grow large from this?”

“Your form will not change,” Gavin dismissed, “You have passed your prime. Mortals stop growing when they reach their prime.”

Ryan hummed as he took another bite of the apple.

“I’m the only mortal here that will be this old,” he muttered, “I suppose the others will not like me much.”

Gavin’s heart sank at the lonely tone in Ryan’s voice.

“You’re not that much older,” he tried to reassure him, “They probably wouldn’t really notice anyway.”

Ryan tossed the apple.

“No matter,” he replied, “As long as my form pleases you, my prince.”

He gave Gavin a wicked grin. _He’s making the eating face again._ Gavin blushed, eyes looking him up and down. Then he turned away, trying to force his wings to stop flapping so hard.

“It pleases me immensely, Periwinkle,” he admitted, “I like your form very much.”

“Your form also pleases me, little prince,” Ryan returned, voice low.

_He’s definitely going to eat me!_

~

Gavin shuffled into the room and face-planted into the bed. It had been a very tiring trip to the Village of Snowberry. Two days of walking and a night of sleeping on the hard ground. Ryan had been rather surprised to find that Gavin was used to traveling. 

Gavin was the Second Prince, which meant he wasn’t as important and therefore was sent out to deal with the people when problems arose. The Second was often called the people’s prince. Though that was usually when they were good at things. Gavin wasn’t particularly good at anything, but he tried his best.

His self-pity was interrupted by Ryan tugging his shoes off. Then his trousers. Then he tugged Gavin to a kneeling position to help him from his jacket and vest. He carefully began to unbutton Gavin’s shirt from behind him. His warm breath puffed against Gavin’s neck as he pulled the shirt off him. 

Gavin could feel his temperature rising as Ryan’s fingers traced over the waistband of his underwear. His wings beat faster and Ryan grunted as they wiggled between them. They couldn’t beat properly with so little room, so Gavin, thankfully, didn’t float away as Ryan’s hand slipped into his underwear. He wrapped his hand around Gavin’s cock, sending a shudder through the faerie.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Gavin mumbled breathlessly. 

“I’m taking care of you, little prince,” Ryan whispered in his ear, “I’m going to take _very_ good care of you.”

Gavin’s heart beat faster as Ryan stroked him. 

“Ooh, th-that feels good,” He huffed.

Ryan paused.

“Prince...have you never touched yourself?” He grunted.

“Not like this,” Gavin hummed, “Is this common among mortals?”

“Uh...yes, I think so,” Ryan murmured.

“I like it, please more,” Gavin groaned, his thighs trembling.

Ryan’s hand began moving again. Gavin shuddered, pressing back against him. He jumped a bit when he felt Ryan’s cock hard against his ass. Would he try to mount Gavin like animals do? Gavin liked the idea. His body got hotter, his ass pushing back against him. Ryan let out a growling sort of noise that sent a shiver down Gavin’s spine.

Something was swelling up inside him. Pressure was building low in his guts, more and more until all Gavin could think of was release. He needed to pop the bubble inside him, but he didn’t know how. He was straining against Ryan’s hold, his wings going insane. He needed to release. Ryan pulled him tightly to his chest and bit down on the back of Gavin’s neck.

Gavin popped, exploding and slumping forward. Ryan, startled by the pop, let him go. He dropped to the bed with a long groan. Every part of him felt relaxed. As if he’d suddenly shed millennia of tension all in one go.

“Er, Prince?” Ryan muttered, “Is this normal for fae? There is part of you everywhere.”

Gavin frowned, rolling over to see what he was on about. He sat bolt up in shock. Ryan, Gavin, and the bed were all covered in faerie dust. He pinched up some off the bed.

“There’s so much of it!” He whispered in shock.

Ryan lifted a hand to his mouth. Gavin panicked and threw up a hand to stop him. Ryan’s eyes went wide as Gavin’s magic hit him. His hand nearly completely stopped moving. Gavin’s eyes mirrored his. 

“Oh my!” He hissed, “It has never been that strong!”

He looked around at the faerie dust all over. The dust on himself had vanished. He’d consumed it. 

“Right, more faerie dust means more magic,” he muttered, “Faerie dust is such a finite resource, I never imagined I could be so powerful! Dear me, I’ve just made more than I use in a full moon cycle!”

Ryan made a strained noise and Gavin jumped.

“Oh! Right!” He exclaimed, quickly reaching forward, “Don’t eat dust alone! It’s poison to your kind if you consume it in its pure form.”

He touched Ryan’s hand and Ryan slumped, gasping and clutching his chest.

“Holy shit!” He huffed, “Please be careful, Prince! You slowed my heart!”

“Oh, no!” Gavin exclaimed, frantically, “Im so sorry, are you alright?”

He patted over Ryan, checking him for injuries. Ryan grabbed one of his hands.

“Yes, thanks to you!” He exclaimed, “Didn’t I say your power was useful? You saved me!”

Gavin looked down at their joined hands. _I...saved him? I helped someone._ He burst into tears and launched into Ryan, squeezing him tightly while his wings kicked up dust. 

“I-I did good?” He sobbed.

“Yes, Prince, you did very good,” Ryan assured him, running a hand through his hair, “You’re amazing.”

No one had ever said that to him before.

“R-Ryan, y-you’re amazing!” He choked, “You made f-faerie dust!”

“Uh, I think _you_ made it,” Ryan muttered, “Do you not usually make faerie dust?”

Gavin pulled back, rubbing his tears away.

“N-not me,” He mumbled, “Only dust fae can make faerie dust. Th-they come from different flowers...Am I a dust faerie?”

He looked down at the dust spread around him. 

_Are you even of the Free Kingdom or did Mother and Father accidentally open the wrong blossom?_

Gavin’s temperature sank as his wings sagged. _Oh dear._


	6. Chapter 6

“Prince?” Ryan called gently, squeezing his knee.

Gavin looked up at him miserably.

“You said you had never touched yourself,” Ryan murmured thoughtfully, “Do fae have sex at all?”

Gavin frowned, unsure why it was relevant.

“Er, no, we do not mate like mortals,” he answered.

“I’m not talking about just mating,” Ryan grunted, “I mean just for the pleasure of it.”

Gavin opened his mouth then closed it. He had been unaware that humans had sex outside of mating and certainly a faerie never would.

“I have never heard of fae doing such things,” he mumbled, “We do not have much physical contact. Would you call what you did sex?”

Ryan shifted nervously.

“I...suppose so,” he murmured, “I did not realize just how ignorant you were of human ways. I had assumed your kind had some form of sex...Prince, if you never have sex, is it possible that all fae can produce dust and no one has discovered it?”

Gavin frowned thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. _Then I could perhaps still be my parents’ son._

“I suppose this is possible,” he admitted, “However, if it has been possible for us to create dust, it cannot be that our kind has not discovered this before now. Surely someone must’ve figured it out before us.”

Ryan ran a hand through the dust on the bed.

“Except...aged human wards do not exist,” He pointed out, “Your humans are usually raised here, yes? None of them would have thought to try it because it simply isn’t how the fae are.”

“This is true,” Gavin relented, “Perhaps we should consult the records when we get back. We can see if there have been other adult wards, though I’ve not heard of any. Either way, this discovery must be kept silent, Ryan.”

Ryan nodded, putting his fist over his chest.

“I shall not tell a soul,” he promised, “What shall we do with the extra?”

Gavin stood to collect his dust bag and raised a hand. He swiped it in a circle and pulled it toward him. The dust gathered and flew into the bag. He tied it tightly closed and put it in the dresser. What could he possibly do with that much dust? Move an entire city? He sat on the bed and sighed. The Unfree had even more than what he’d produced. He shook it from his mind and crawled to Ryan.

“Ryan, will you teach me how to please you?” He asked, tugging at his clothes.

Ryan shuddered and took ahold of his face to kiss him deeply. _Yes, please teach me, Ryan, please._ Ryan pulled away, bumping his forehead before pulling back completely.

“Perhaps another time,” he suggested, “For now, we should sleep.”

Gavin sagged a bit.

“As you wish,” he murmured, brushing his knuckles over Ryan’s cheek, “Anything your heart desires, I wish to give you, my loyal knight.”

“And I, you, my beautiful prince,” Ryan returned, smiling softly.

_Oh, what a silly human you are,_ Gavin thought as warmth spread in his chest. 

~

The Snowberry dust had been stolen in the middle of the night. The guard in charge had apparently fallen asleep and the thieves took half of the reserve. The village still had plenty, but the fact the Unfree had half a year’s supply was what Gavin was really worried about. Snowberry would be fine, the real target was elsewhere. 

The heavy door creaked and groaned fiercely as he yanked, trying to open it. Ryan reached around him to help with the pulling, getting it open much quicker. Gavin threw him a grateful look before flying into the room. He fluttered around in a loop. _No windows._

“Hm, how did they get in?” He wondered allowed.

He dropped to the floor and stepped around, pressing his foot into the floorboards to listen for creaking. Ryan followed suit until they found the right spot. Gavin dropped to his knees and felt for the edges of the trap door. Ryan crouched down to hand him a knife. 

Gavin stuck it in the edge and wiggled it around, looking for a latch to unhook. He found it and carefully moved the blade to slip it open. The trap door swung open immediately and they peered down the whole.

“New,” Ryan commented, “Look how clean it is.”

“Yes, it must’ve been done by a carver faerie,” Gavin offered, “The edges are cut too cleanly to be done by tool.”

“Shall we follow it?” Ryan suggested, “Perhaps the exit will provide us a clue as to their whereabouts.”

“Yes, though General will want to come along,” Gavin grunted, “I should not leave my guard.”

“I can protect you,” Ryan insisted.

“You _can,”_ Gavin agreed, “But that is not your role.”

Ryan harrumphed.

“Fae are very strict it seems,” he huffed, “Do you never do anything outside your role?”

“Of course not,” Gavin answered, appalled. 

“Prince, what would you do if you could do anything?” Ryan asked, standing, “Anything in your realm, role or not, what would it be?”

His blue eyes watched Gavin intently like his answer was the most important in the world. Gavin stood and looked away, considering it. _Anything? Anything at all?_

“I’m not sure,” he admitted quietly, “I suppose I would like to do more for our people. I would want to stop wars. This is the duty of the First. I have no say in when we should fight.”

“You are very good, little prince,” Ryan spoke quietly, “But what of yourself? What would you do only for you?”

Gavin glanced at him, going a bit pink.

“I would spend time with you,” he murmured.

Ryan took his face in his hands and kissed him. He let go and gripped Gavin’s hips to stop him from floating away.

“I’m not done yet,” he growled, “Get back down here.”

Gavin shuddered, trying to get control on his wings as Ryan kissed him hard, opening his mouth. Gavin pressed back as his temperature rose. _More more more._ He broke through Ryan’s hold and surged upward.

_ Thump! _

He huffed as his back hit the ceiling.

“I’m going to tether you to me!” Ryan hissed, “So you can’t get away until I’m done with you.”

Gavin covered his face as his wings stuttered, sending him back down. Ryan caught him with a grunt.

“An absolute mess you are, little prince,” he sighed as he got Gavin back on his feet.

“What happened?” Geoff questioned as he entered the room.

“I fell over,” Ryan cut in ahead of Gavin, “I can be a bit clumsy at times. We discovered something.”

He gestured to the hole and Geoff moved to it, crouching down. Jack walked in as Geoff inspected the tunnel.

“They tunneled in,” Geoff grunted, “Interesting. The Unfree must have carvers among them. Shall I go ahead, Second?”

He looked up at Gavin.

“I will follow behind you and Ambassador,” Gavin agreed, “We should go quietly. We don’t know what is at the end.”

Geoff nodded, then dropped into the hole. Jack plucked a lantern up from nearby and lit it with a snap of his fingers. He dropped in after Geoff and Gavin followed with Ryan right behind him. 

The tunnel was rougher than the cut of the stone from the foundation. Perhaps they did not use a carver for the tunnel itself. Jack lowered the lantern to look at the ground. No footprints besides their own. The fae who passed through must’ve folded their legs up and flew through the tunnel. _Interesting choice._

Had they expected the tunnel to be found? If so, why would they think their footprints would be a telling clue? Perhaps they had some form of uniform, unique to them whose footwear would be very telling. Gavin didn’t recall a uniform from the Summer Vale bunch, but it could be new. He was there for some time with the sane group, the ones aside from them could’ve done many things without his knowledge.

The tunnel led them to a small cave behind a waterfall. Gavin was surprised. The Peaks didn’t have many waterfalls and they often froze in the cold weather. They moved about the cave, searching for any sign of life. It was quite empty, only the remains of a long dead fire inside. 

Gavin crouched by it, frowning as he squinted at it. There was something odd about the wood they used. He waved his hand over it and it began to move around, trying to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. _A barrel._ That was what it had been before it was burned. Well, part of a barrel. He could just make out the corner of a symbol. He didn’t think it was the Unfree sigil, but it was hard to tell with such a small part of it.

“Is that an apple?” Ryan questioned, crouching next to him.

He traced a finger over the curved line.

“I think you’re right,” Gavin answered, “An apple barrel. I wonder...Perhaps we should check with the deliveries.”

“The Unfree could have snuck out with the dust in the delivery,” Geoff chimed in, “What’s the next village in the delivery route?”

“Frost Moth,” Gavin answered, standing, “The festival is going on. They would have more supplies than usual. It would be easy to sneak a large group into the city.”

“Frost Moth has ten times the amount of dust,” Jack spoke up, “They have a resident dust faerie.”

“They aren’t after the dust,” Gavin muttered, “The festival. They’re after the faerie. They’re going to use the festival to get the poppy alone.”

“Then we have no time to waste,” Geoff grumbled, “I shall ride to Frost Moth. Second Prince, you must stay here, we’ve no idea how many there may be.”

“I refuse,” Gavin disagreed, “I shall not stand by while my people may suffer. We both go.”

“We three go,” Ryan spoke up.

“You had better make it four,” Jack added, “These are my people more than yours. If the Unfree seek to harm them, I shall not be idle.”

“Prince, I beg you to reconsider,” Geoff pleaded, “The Unfree, if they recognize you, will surely kill you. Or use you for ransom.”

“So then I go in disguise,” Gavin suggested, “The Peaks are unfamiliar with me.“

“They will know you as noble,” Geoff pointed out, gesturing to Ryan.

“Yes, but a noble does not interest them,” Gavin dismissed, “I am going, General. You will not stop me.”

Geoff stepped toward him.

“Prince, it is my sworn duty to protect you!” He growled, “I will do what I must to ensure you are safe.”

He moved toward him and Gavin threw up his hand, lifting from the ground. Geoff’s body nearly completely froze.

“The First General ranks lower than the Second Prince, my friend,” he spoke coolly, “You obey my orders. This is my order: we four ride to Frost Moth and save the dust faerie. You will protect us and the poppy. Am I understood, General?”

He touched Geoff’s head which bowed as he was unfrozen.

“Yes, my prince,” he murmured.

Gavin dropped back to the cave floor. 

“Good, we have no time for such trifles,” He muttered, “We may already be too late.”

He lead the way back through the tunnel, jaw set firmly. This was his mess to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that fairy jizz is fairy dust.
> 
> @1stworldmutant to fight me about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cut/bleeding, stitches

The city looked beautiful in the soft yellow glow of the lanterns. Paper moths fluttered above the heads of the residents, all blurring into one mass of excitement. Despite the frigid nature of the area, the city was warm filled with good cheer and smiling faces.

Gavin had never been a part of a crowd before. He’d never been to a festival either. Not like this. He held Ryan’s hand tightly as they made their way towards the stage. Ryan squeezed back, offering him a reassuring smile. Gavin felt warmth spread, but his wings were tucked away now. The festival tradition of not flying was certainly useful for something.

As they got closer to the stage, he spotted Geoff and Jack speaking with the guards for the poppy. They were easily identified by the blue poppies embroidered on their shoulders. 

“I was wondering,” Ryan spoke up, “You come from blossoms. How does this work?”

“When two or more fae soulbond,” Gavin explained, “They bless a seed with faerie dust and plant it together in the ground. Then they bless the ground and use faerie dust to grow the flower. Once the flower is ready to bloom, they return to open it.”

“Are fae babies when this happens?” Ryan went on.

“Yes, then we grow very rapidly,” Gavin confirmed, “Within days we become our full size.”

“Interesting,” Ryan commented.

They stopped near the stage and turned toward each other. They bowed, then Ryan took Gavin’s hand and waist. Gavin blushed, wings wiggling against the restraints on his back. He laid his hand on Ryan’s shoulder and they began to move in a box step. Their eyes darted between each other and the crowd around them.

“I must say I’m surprised,” Ryan admitted quietly, “After you spoke so much of fae not touching each other much, I had assumed dancing was unlikely.”

“We do touch,” Gavin muttered, “We are just less touchy than mortals. It seems touching is all that mortals do.”

Ryan flashed him a smirk before refocusing on the crowd.

“I was under the impression you enjoyed my touch,” He murmured.

Gavin’s wings nearly burst through the restraints and he went brilliantly red. 

“Y-Yes, I do,” He stammered, “I-I enjoy it quite a-a lot.”

Ryan opened his mouth, no doubt to tease him more, but his eyes flicked away from Gavin’s. 

“I think I’ve spotted our friends,” he commented lightly.

He turned, spinning Gavin so he could see what Ryan had. A small group of masked fae were gathered near the back of the stage. They appeared to be lying in wait, likely intending to ambush the poppy when they left the stage. Gavin looked for Geoff and Jack. 

“Oh, dear,” Ryan muttered, “It appears we have a problem.”

“How did I know you were going to say that?” Gavin grumbled, “It is General and Ambassador, isn’t it?”

“Yes, they are being led away by the guards,” Ryan answered, “Though I am not certain if it is willingly or by force.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed as the group began to glance around. Checking that it was clear. They weren’t ambushing, they were waiting for the guards to be distracted. They intended to go backstage where the poppy was _now._ He twisted, turning to hurry for the other entrance of the stage, dragging Ryan along. He batted away the curtain to rush through.

Michael, the dust faerie of Frost Moth, looked up in alarm as Gavin dropped into a run for the last few steps, throwing himself between Michael and the entering Unfree. He drew his sword and threw up his hand as they ran towards him. _Five._ Two slowed as his magic hit them. The clang of metal rang out as Gavin blocked an overhead strike by one of the not slowed.

“Excuse us, sorry to disturb you,” Ryan spoke to Michael, “But these fae are here to kidnap you.”

Gavin grunted at the force of the swing zapped up his arm. _Strong bastard._ He twisted the sword, pushing it down and away as he threw a hook into the faerie’s face. The two other not slowed fae rushed forward to go around him towards Michael.

“Stay behind me,” Ryan grunted.

“Um, fuck you?” Michael suggest dryly.

Gavin shoved the faerie away to look over his shoulder at Ryan and the dust faerie. Both wore snarls on their faces as the fae attacked. Ryan’s sword moved swift and deft as he danced around his opponent. The poppy on the other hand, had no weapon. 

Gavin ducked a swing from his own opponent and slammed his foot between their legs. His head snapped back forward as they growled in pain and moved to return the favor. Gavin squeezed his thighs around their calf and slammed his pommel into their thigh. They grunted, swinging their sword. Gavin blocked it, but caught a fist to his ribs. He wheezed, letting go of the faerie’s leg. 

He shoved with his sword, trying to put some distance between them. They hit _very_ hard. Their blades scraped with an echoing “zing” as Gavin slid his sword down theirs. He jerked his hand, slamming the pommel into their face with a crack. They stumbled as blood poured from their nose and Gavin swung the flat of his sword against their hand, disarming them. They moved as though they intended to grab him to fight him bare-fisted, but the tip of his sword touched their throat.

“Stand down, Unfree,” he ordered, voice calm, “No one needs to die on this day.”

“Th-that may be a problem,” Michael groaned behind him.

He sounded like he was in pain. 

“Step away from him!” Ryan snapped, “Do you not want him alive?!”

Gavin turned to see the poppy was on the ground. Ryan had sheathed his weapon and was crouching next to him. Gavin sheathed his own sword and hurried to the faerie’s side.

“What have you done?!” One of the Unfree demanded of the poppy’s opponent.

“I-I...”

Michael was producing dust as blood flowed from him at an alarming rate. 

“Prince, your magic!” Ryan exclaimed, “You can slow his bleeding. Quickly!”

Gavin put one hand on Michael’s chest where dust was accumulating and hovered the other over the wound. Ryan scrambled for his bag and brought out a needle and thread. Gavin frowned as he watched the man thread the needle. _What is he doing?_

“This will hurt, I am sorry,” He murmured, “Please try to remain still.”

Then he began to sew Michael’s wound shut. The faerie cried out as needle entered his skin. His hand slapped over Gavin’s on his chest and Gavin twisted his to squeeze it tightly. 

“You will be alright,” he assured him, “You will not die today.”

“F-fuck,” Michael grunted, “F-feels like I will.”

“Quite the mouth you have, Poppy,” Ryan snorted, as he worked, “I believe you are the first faerie I met to use that curse word.”

“Fuck you, asshole,” Michael groaned miserably.

Gavin watched the wound as it was sewn shut. _Interesting._ Normal fae had their own rapid healing that could save them if a wound wasn’t too major and they had their regular amount of faerie dust. Had Michael been a normal faerie, he would not have needed much healing. As a dust faerie, the only magic he had was the ability to produce dust. He could very well have died while they went searching for a healer. Ryan had just saved his life.

“There, it is done,” He announced after a few moments.

Michael was pale and sweaty. 

“Hey you Unfree assholes,” he growled weakly, “What sort of uprising kills a fucking dust faerie?!”

“I am so sorry,” the faerie who sliced him cried, “We had not intended any harm.”

“Yet you _did_ cause harm!” Gavin snapped, “And think of the city of you had taken him! Hundreds of fae without dust, for what?”

“For freedom,” the faerie Gavin had fought spoke up, “For our brothers and sisters who are trapped by the so-called Free Kingdom. They hold them prisoner and torture them. We will stop at nothing to free them.”

Gavin held his tongue, though he wanted to avidly deny the claim. The Free Kingdom was just and fair. He was proud to be a part of it. Proud to be the Second Prince, even if he did nothing to be proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit went down hard, but no cliff hanger, so...yay? 
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more “fun”.


	8. Chapter 8

The crowd of fae in Frost Moth was buzzing with excitement on the last day of the festival. It was infectious the way they were all smiles and laughter. Gavin certainly wasn’t immune to the infectious cheer, smiling softly as he and Ryan arrived in the town square.

“What do you want to do, Prince?” Ryan prompted.

Gavin glanced at him, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

“I-I don’t know,” he admitted, “I’ve never been before. I’m always myself when I visit for festivals.”

“You’re still yourself,” Ryan argued, “In fact, are you not more so? You’re free to be whoever you are and do whatever you feel.”

Gavin squeezed his hand and laid his head against his shoulder. 

“I want to eat,” he finally said, “I’m never allowed to eat fried food. But it looks very good!”

“It certainly is,” Ryan confirmed, “For humans, it is not good for us, but I suppose I needn’t worry here.”

Gavin brightened up.

“What about you?” He questioned, “What do you want to do?”

Ryan turned towards him and cupped his face. He pressed a kiss firmly on his mouth while Gavin’s wings struggled against the restraints on his back. He pulled away with a grin.

“Well, I’ve done all I wanted,” he laughed, “Now we do what you want.”

Gavin’s face was bright red and burning as he covered it. Ryan laughed, poking his side. 

“Come along,” he coaxed, “We’ve only one night left to enjoy this.”

Gavin uncovered his face to take Ryan’s hand and they moved through the crowd. Fae were bumping into him, apologizing halfheartedly and it made him grin. He was invisible in the crowd. Just the same as any other faerie. As much as he was used to camping and traveling about, he never felt like a regular faerie.

Any time he arrived in a city, there were people to greet him, a room to sleep in, a large meal to eat. They were all so kind, but he couldn’t connect with them nor his family for that matter. Only Geoff and Meg had ever been true friends to him. He had ached with loneliness before Ryan came along. He had felt as though he were missing something he never had. 

“Prince?” Ryan murmured, stopping to turn fully to him, “What is it? Why are you crying?”

He tugged him aside, out of the crowd. Gavin looked up through his tears as Ryan took his face in his hands.

“You are not sad,” He grunted, “You are happy.”

Gavin nodded, putting his hands over Ryan’s.

“B-before you...it felt like I had no one,” he mumbled, “Like I was weak and unlovable. You have given me hope and strength I could never have imagined possible. I fear you are trouble, lovely knight.”

Ryan frowned and Gavin squeezed his hands.

“For now I am spoiled,” he continued, “I can no longer pretend I was happy with my life. I cannot go back to that misery and I cannot ignore how I feel.”

Ryan smiled at him, tears filling his own eyes.

“I am so pleased, my prince,” he whispered, “I...was quite lonely before. Now all I want is to be by your side.”

He leaned down to kiss him again and Gavin’s wings started to rip through the restraints. Ryan pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him to hold his wings down. Gavin huffed as their lips parted.

“These infernal things!” He grumbled.

Ryan laughed, pulling back now that his wings were under control.

“Let’s go get that food you wanted,” he suggested, taking his hand again.

Gavin let out a squeal of delight.

“I am so excited!” He laughed.

Ryan chuckled as he shook his head.

“You are a mess,” he teased.

“Well, you look to be a fine maid, Sir Periwinkle,” Gavin joked back.

Ryan puffed out a surprised laugh as they stopped in front of a food stall. Gavin quite liked all the fried food and candy they tried. They wandered for awhile and Gavin spotted one of the game stalls was target hitting. He tugged Ryan over to the faerie there. They smiled warmly at their approached.

“A beautiful evening for a beautiful bonded pair,” they greeted, “Would you care to try your hand at hitting the targets? They move rather quick, but you look like strong fae.”

Gavin nodded eagerly and elbowed Ryan.

“I bet I can hit more than you,” he challenged.

“In your dreams, pretty boy,” Ryan snorted, ruffling his hair. 

“Oho, some friendly competition?” The stall faerie laughed, “Well, step right up and see who has the keenest eye and the strongest arm!”

The little birds with targets on them began to move as Gavin picked up the darts off the table. Three each. Gavin frowned in concentration as he lifted his first. The birds were actually moving quite fast, he lamented. He threw three darts and missed all three shots. He huffed in annoyance and Ryan snorted, stepping up to take his three. 

He threw so fast Gavin’s head spun. They hit the targets but didn’t knock them down. He frowned, looking to Gavin. Gavin scowled, crossing his arms. They’d just played a rigged game. 

“Would you care to try again?” The stall faerie offered smugly.

“Yes, we would,” Gavin answered firmly, “But I think Peri here is a better shot. Why don’t you try all six, darling?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded. The darts were returned to the table and the faerie grinned at them. Ryan lifted the first and Gavin twisted his hand subtly towards the targets. 

“Say, have you been a festival faerie for long?” He questioned them, distracting them from noticing the targets had slowed significantly.

“Oh, yes, many, many years now,” they answered, “Since I was very young.”

Ryan hurled the darts, sacrificing speed for force. Gavin waved his hand to dismiss his magic.

“Well, let’s see if you hit anything,” The game faerie suggested, stopping the targets. 

Their jaw dropped as they saw six targets had been knocked down. 

“It seems we’re better when we work together, darling,” Ryan commented, grinning mischievously.

“Quite so,” Gavin agreed, mirroring his grin.

“W-well, what a lovely pair,” the faerie mumbled, “Pick your prize.”

They gestured to the table where several trinkets sat. A small hair ornament caught Gavin’s eye. A silver fastener with blue flowers. It was perfect. He pointed it out.

“That would look quite lovely on you, don’t you think?” He suggested.

Ryan frowned, opening his mouth no doubt to clear the confusion on his face. He glanced at the game faerie and chose not to ask his question.

“Yes...I suppose so,” he murmured instead.

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, if you don’t like it, we won’t get it,” He assured him, “What do you think?”

Ryan picked up a tiny device with a winding crank. He wound it up and it began to play a sweet sounding melody. His eyebrows went up in surprise. He held it out to Gavin.

“Th-this, please,” he blurted, “I-if it pleases you.”

He was a bit pink and Gavin smiled fondly.

“If it pleases you, it pleases me,” Gavin answered, “This is what we will take. Thank you for your time.”

Ryan took his hand and hurried away from the square, over onto a quiet street. He wound up the device again, holding it closer to his ear. He closed his eyes and Gavin’s heart clenched. _Is he sad?_

“Ryan?” Gavin whispered, “Are you alright?”

Ryan opened his eyes to look at him. He smiled, his eyes sparkling.

“My prince, you just gave me an invaluable gift,” he replied, holding the device out as it stopped playing, “This is a human tune. I did not know fae had the same music as humans.”

“Neither did I,” Gavin admitted, eyebrows going up, “More and more connects us each day it seems. I suppose we really are very-“

Ryan interrupted him by smashing a hard kiss on his mouth. Gavin squawked in surprise as Ryan shoved him up against a building. Gavin’s wings burst free as he threw his arms around Ryan’s neck and pulled him closer. Ryan opened his mouth and Gavin mirrored the action. So wet, so warm. Gavin’s temperature soared and he groaned as they mouthed against each other’s lips. _More. Give me more._

Ryan’s tongue slipped into Gavin’s mouth and his hands roamed over his torso. Gavin gripped Ryan’s coat tightly as his tongue swiped over the top of his mouth and slid across his own. Ryan broke off and Gavin gasped.

“Bloody hell, I-I didn’t know t-tongues could do that,” he huffed.

Ryan smirked at him, eyes dark.

“You want me to show you what else tongues can do?” He offered, voice low.

Gavin shuddered and nodded timidly. Ryan’s grin was like a wolf’s as he sank down to his knees. The picture alone had Gavin’s wings thumping against the building. He hissed at the discomfort, but Ryan was loosening his trousers and pulling them down, distracting him. He looked down as Ryan leaned forward and gripped his cock. 

Gavin was panting, suddenly pouring sweat in his winter clothes. Ryan stuck his tongue out and licked at the tip of his cock. Gavin gasped, hips jerking. _Wet._ Ryan closed his mouth around him and his tongue swirled around him. 

“Oh, oh Ryan it’s s-so lovely,” he groaned, “I-I did-I never thought...”

He trailed off as Ryan’s nose pressed against his skin. He shuddered. _It’s all the way in his mouth._ Ryan pulled back and pushed forward and Gavin moaned, his hips twitching, trying to jerk into him. Ryan choked and gripped his hips, firmly pinning them to the brick behind him. Gavin whimpered. 

Ryan went back to moving and Gavin’s hands gripped the shoulders of his coat in his fists. _So hot, so wet._ His brain was going fuzzy as the pressure swelled up again. This time, as soon as it had built enough, he popped. It seemed much less violent this go around, but there was even more than there was last time. Gavin panicked as he realized Ryan must’ve gotten it in his mouth and pushed him away.

“Spit! Spit it out!” He cried.

“It’s okay, calm yourself,” Ryan rasped, “None of it got in my mouth. I’m okay.”

“So my cock doesn’t produce it?” Gavin muttered.

“I think it’s your wings,” Ryan muttered, putting him back in his trousers, “The foul mouth seemed to also produce dust from his wings. And he produced it heavily over his heart.”

“Wings...” Gavin murmured thoughtfully, glancing at the left one, “And heart. Interesting.”

Ryan stood back up, startling him from his thoughts. 

“You should gather this before someone sees,” He grunted.

Gavin snapped into action, quickly gathering the dust and stowing it in his pouch. Ryan pressed another kiss to his mouth and brushed some of his sweaty hair off his forehead.

“You are very beautiful, little prince,” He spoke quietly, “I do not deserve you.”

He looked sad suddenly and turned away.

“We should hurry,” he mumbled, “The end of the festival is soon.”

He took Gavin’s hand and led the way. Gavin felt very cold as he tucked his sagging wings back into his uniform. _Why do I make you sad, Ryan? I only wish to bring you joy. Please, you must teach me how to make you happy._ As they rejoined the other attendees, Michael fluttered onto the stage and rang the bell. They gathered around the stage. 

“Alright, good people, you ready?” Michael shouted.

The crowd cheered loudly and he grinned. He turned to his guards and nodded. They snapped their fingers and the paper moths above their heads flew upwards. Ryan and Gavin looked up as the moths trailed dust. They twirled in a circle as they spiraled upward.

“Why do they do this?” Ryanwondered out loud.

“Just watch,” Gavin advised.

The moths fluttered together and shot away from each other again. They surged up and then stopped, plummeting downward. The attendees lifted their hands and Ryan glanced at Gavin doing the same. Gavin nodded and Ryan lifted his hand as well. As the moths fell some of the attendees let out excited shouts and laughter. 

As the last of them fell the hands lowered. Gavin chuckled as he lowered his hand. _Not this year, huh?_ He looked to Ryan who was frowning at his hand. One of the paper moths had landed on his palm. Gavin smiled.

“Congratulations to our lucky catchers!” Michael’s voice boomed across the square, “As our tradition states you will all find your soul bond this year.”

Ryan looked to Gavin who gave him a wink and an amused grin. He scowled as he turned to look back to the moth in his hand. Gavin’s face fell. _What is it?_ Ryan tipped his hand, letting the moth drop. He shook the tiny bit of dust off his hand and stepped closer to Gavin. _Why?_

“Of course it’s a load of bullshit,” Michael added, “What really happens is as we pass to our sixth moon cycle, our moths will now return to us.”

He nodded to the guards who clapped. The paper moths turned into real moths and fluttered away, disappearing into the night.

“Anyway, it’s been fun,” Michael grunted, “Go home!”

He rang the bell and fluttered off the stage. The crowd dispersed and Gavin squeezed Ryan’s hand as they made their way toward the inn. Ryan looked at him, his grumpy face softening into a smile. 

“Did you have fun?” He questioned brightly.

Gavin blushed as he recalled Ryan‘s smiles through the night, confessing how happy he was, beating the game faerie, the joy on his face when he’d listened to the music, his _mouth._

“Prince, you’re flying away again,” Ryan laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Gavin laughed, rubbing away more happy tears and forcing his wings to take him back down.

“What about you?” He asked, hovering face height with Ryan.

“I had a wonderful time,” Ryan assured him, grinning brightly, “It was fun, being with you. I am so happy.”

Gavin fluttered closer and kissed him. Ryan smiled against his mouth. Gavin felt warmth and relief flood his chest. _Good. I want you to be happy. More than anything else, I think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh! I hate going off schedule! D: 
> 
> Anyway follow me @1stworldmutant for even less consistency.


	9. Chapter 9

They were quite the band of misfits. The teasing general, the exasperated ambassador, the foul-mouthed dust faerie, the joking mortal ward, and of course, the silly little prince. Gavin smiled to himself as they rode. A band of misfits, setting out to stop the destructive Unfree. It sounded like a story one might read in a book.

They were headed for Icicle Ridge to pass through on the way to the Boreal Forest on the other side. The mayor who was killed led the village of Belltree. According to Jack it was a very small place, with little influence. 

Gavin couldn’t imagine what the Unfree wanted from them. Hopefully not food or other supplies. They were far out of the way, already struggling with getting supplies delivered. This certainly wasn’t what was needed.

“Jester, can you juggle?” Michael suddenly asked Ryan.

_Jester._ Gavin’s blood boiled. He liked Michael well enough, but he didn’t like that he was with them. He’d insisted he owed them for saving his life, but it was obvious he wanted to be around Ryan. He came up with a nickname, kept talking and joking with him, and had rode side-by-side with Ryan since they left Frost Moth.

“No, what reason would I have for juggling?” Ryan snorted.

“To entertain your little prince,” Michael suggested.

“Watch it, Poppy,” Gavin growled, “You should be more respectful. And Periwinkle does not exist to amuse me.”

“Oh?” Michael grunted, “I would have guessed you would have him all trained by now. He is already in his prime.”

“Trained?” Ryan prompted, frowning, “Trained to do what?”

Gavin’s heart sank.

“Th-that is not-“ he started.

“Whatever he bids,” Michael cut off, “This is the purpose of a mortal ward, their role in the fae realm.”

“I see,” Ryan murmured, “The babies are brought up to be servants.”

Gavin felt cold. He wished he could deny it. It felt so wrong now, knowing the beautiful person Ryan became, that the mortal wards weren’t allowed to become who they were on their own. 

“I wish now that things were different,” he spoke quietly, “The change I can make now is with my own ward. I hope that can lead to more change.” 

“I do not mind,” Ryan assured him, “I enjoy serving my prince.”

He turned to give Gavin the dark smile again. Gavin blushed, but grinned back at him.

“Your service is greatly appreciated, Peri,” he answered.

Ryan laughed and Gavin’s wings and heart fluttered. 

~

Gavin woke up to Ryan shifting next to him. He shifted, half asleep, about to tell him off when he settled down. Gavin drifted back towards sleeping and Ryan carefully stood and moved away from him. He was going into the forest. To relieve himself probably.

Something lonely tugged him from where Ryan disappeared into the trees. He sat up, suddenly alert. _Ryan?_ He stood quietly and followed the tug, hovering just above the forest floor. After a moment he heard the tiny sound of Ryan’s little music device. He followed the music. It sounded almost as lonely as the tug on Gavin’s heart. 

As he drew closer, the music faded. Ryan was sitting on the ground, back against a tree, looking up at the sky. His head tipped back down and he rewound up the music device. The loneliness of the tune was nothing compared to when Ryan began to sing.

_“Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

_Lavender's green-“_

_“When you are King, dilly dilly,_

_I shall be Queen-“_

_“Lavender’s green dilly, dilly_

_Lavender’s blue-“_

_“You must love me, dilly, dilly_

_‘Cause I love you-“_

_“Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

_Who told you so?-“_

_“'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

_That told me so-“_

_“Call up your friends, dilly, dilly_

_Set them to work-“_

_“Some to the plough, dilly dilly,_

_Some to the fork-“_

_“Some to the hay, dilly dilly,_

_Some to thresh corn-“_

_“Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,_

_Keep ourselves warm-“_

_“Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

_Lavender's green-“_

_“When you are King, dilly dilly,_

_I shall be Queen.”_

Ryan’s voice echoed the melancholy of Gavin’s own heart. All Gavin could assume was that Ryan missed his home. He dropped to the ground as he felt himself go cold. Ryan stiffened as he heard Gavin approach. 

“Prince?” He murmured, “Did I disturb you?”

Gavin knelt between his knees. Ryan sat up, pushing back against the tree. One of his legs slid flat and his hands braced on the ground. Like he was scared. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” He mumbled, voice shaky.

Gavin leaned forward, head tilting to observe him. Ryan was watching him closely, trembling. _His loneliness has eased._ Gavin leaned closer, trying to search his eyes in the darkness. _What changed? Why are you better now? I want to be able to recreate it._

“P-Prince, I-I think you do not know what you are doing,” Ryan huffed.

Gavin frowned, leaning slightly further. _If I can just see what is in your eyes..._ He stopped leaning when something poked him. Ryan hissed, his eyes squeezing closed. Gavin looked down between them. 

“Oh, I see,” Gavin commented, “You’ve been distracted from your loneliness by your mortal urges.”

“Wh-What?” Ryan muttered, eyes opening.

“Do I appear as a female human?” Gavin wondered, “You got it previously as well. Does your body wish to mate with mine?”

“Fuck,” Ryan grunted, “Prince...I am not attracted to females.”

Gavin frowned.

“But Tailor, did you not wish to mate with her?” He pressed, “Your cock reacted to her.”

“No, you idiot!” Ryan hissed, gripping his arms suddenly, “It reacted to you!”

Gavin’s face cleared.

“Oh, I see,” he muttered, “Then humans are like fae. You may bond with your own sex.”

Then his face went scarlet.

“M-me?!” He squeaked, “Th-then... i-it’s not just mortal urges? I-I could...please you? Like you said?”

Ryan groaned, dropping his head.

“Fuck.”

Gavin’s eyes moved back down to the bulge in Ryan’s trousers. _He is like me, he wants it too._

“Why...have you not said?” Gavin murmured, wings sagging, “Do you think I cannot do it? You can teach me, I want to please you as well.”

“I am going to burst,” Ryan grumbled, “Prince...I do not want to use you. You are new to this and you do not understand it fully.”

“I thought you said it is an act of pleasure for the sake of it?” Gavin grunted.

Ryan sighed, letting go of him.

“Yes, but it is not something you thought about before,” he muttered, “I have corrupted you, influenced you. How can you properly decide if you want it if I’ve made you believe you wanted it?”

Gavin blushed, twisting his hands in his lap.

“Um, a-actually...” he mumbled nervously, “I-I was thinking about it before...before I really realized what we could do-th-that we could please each other, I-I desired you.”

Ryan’s head slowly tipped back up.

“At the Tailor’s...” He murmured, “You got hard looking at me.”

Gavin covered his burning face.

“I-I like when you are bare,” he confessed, muffled by his hands.

“Fuck, you’re adorable,” Ryan grunted, “Prince, you should know, my ego is massive.”

Gavin peeked at him. He was wearing the very dark, hungry look on his face again. 

“What does that mean?” Gavin asked, frowning.

“It means I get hard when you flatter me,” Ryan answered.

Gavin looked down between Ryan’s legs. 

“I-I was wondering...” he mumbled around his hands, “Are you quite large? Or are all humans this big?”

“What the hell did I just say?” Ryan groaned.

His trousers were struggling very much to keep him contained. _Is it even bigger?_ Gavin reached down and tugged at Ryan’s trousers. Ryan gripped his wrist.

“Ry!” Gavin whined, “I wanna see!”

Ryan was breathing heavily. 

“If it comes out,” he warned, “You’re going to do what I did. Understand?”

Gavin brightened up, nodding eagerly. Ryan’s grip tightened.

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” he growled.

Gavin’s wings kicked up behind him and Ryan pressed his ankles to Gavin’s, keeping him down. He grabbed the back of Gavin’s head, hauling him in for a kiss. Gavin pushed back eagerly, groaning as Ryan’s tongue slid into his mouth. Ryan’s free hand went for his trousers, loosening them and tugging them down. Gavin tried to pull away to look, but Ryan kept him firmly in place.

Gavin groaned. _Restrain me. Hold me down._ Ryan grabbed his hand and pushed it down on his cock. Gavin wrapped his hand around him easily, wings going impossibly faster. He was sweating, panting as he moved his hand up and down on Ryan’s cock.

Ryan tugged at his trousers too and Gavin thought he was going to burn through his clothes. He followed Ryan’s example, picking up the pace as his own pressure was building inside him. Their mouths were sloppy and uncoordinated the closer they got, parting to pant harshly. 

Gavin hit his peak of the swelling inside him, his mind going fuzzy. _Release, release, release._ Ryan puffed out a long moan as he release, his seed pumping all over Gavin’s hand. Gavin pulled back slightly to look down. 

“R-Ry!” He whined.

“I-I know, darlin’, I’m tryin’,” Ryan huffed.

“W-wanna be mortal,” Gavin mumbled, tears coming to his eyes, “Wh-Why‘s so easy for you?”

Ryan winced, looking pained.

“I’m s-sorry,” he muttered, “Should I stop so you can calm down?”

Gavin sagged, rapidly cooling off and slumping into Ryan’s chest. Ryan cleaned them up while Gavin cried and caught his breath. After they were clean, Ryan held him tightly until he stopped crying. 

“I’m sorry, we’ll figure it out,” he assured him gently, “We should go back to camp before you freeze solid.”

“Mmokay,” Gavin mumbled tiredly.

Ryan helped him up and then swept him into his arms to carry him back. 

“Prince?” General’s voice called out, “Of Second? Where are you?”

“Over here!” Ryan called back.

He met Geoff halfway. 

“What’s wrong with him?!” Geoff demanded immediately.

“He’s only tired,” Ryan answered, “We couldn’t sleep and decided to star-gaze.”

Geoff frowned as they headed back.

“Why so far from the camp?” He grunted, “It is my duty to protect you.”

“Which is why I didn’t want you to be tired tomorrow,” Gavin mumbled, “We didn’t want to disturb your sleeping.”

“Beside this, we protect each other,” Ryan spoke up, “We are safe if we are together.”

“This is not your role,” Geoff grumbled.

“Nor is it your role to be my friend,” Gavin grumbled, “Yet here we are, Peri protecting me and you as my greatest friend.”

Geoff’s mustache twitched and he stood up a little straighter. He looked rather pleased to be called Gavin’s greatest friend.

“Ahem, well, our roles are as it pleases you, my prince,” he spoke in a proud voice.

“Yes, quite,” Gavin answered, “I am sure Periwinkle is _very_ pleased with his current role.”

Ryan choked, suddenly going into a coughing fit while Gavin smiled tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: animal death

Gavin’s teeth were chattering. Ryan squeezed him closer, rubbing his hands over his arms. Gavin’s wings squirmed between them and his heart tried to kick up some warmth, but ultimately failed. Icicle Ridge was as cold as he’d heard. He felt frozen to his saddle. 

“I j-just want everyone to know,” Michael choked, from in front of them, “Th-this is horseshit!”

“Hey, I’m d-doin’ my best!” Geoff protested from where he was wrapped around him.

“The m-mortal is w-warmer than you, you f-fr-frigid fucker!” Michael hissed.

He coughed, hacking and spat. The spit froze before it hit the ground.

“You ch-chose to come along,” Geoff huffed, pulling the blanket tighter around them, “You should have j-just stayed in Frost Moth.”

“F-f-f-fuck you,” Michael rasped.

“Save your energy for staying warm,” Jack piped up from the lead.

“Easy for you to say, hellebore,” Michael grumbled.

“H-Hellebore?” Ryan huffed.

“I was born of a hellebore blossom,” Jack explained before Gavin could try, “Hellebores are quite hardy snow flowers. So I am a hardy snow faerie.”

“I-interesting,” Ryan murmured, “P-Prince, wh-what is your f-flower?”

“I-it d-doesn’t-“ Gavin started.

“I-it’s periwinkle,” Michael sneered.

Gavin would’ve blushed if his body could produce any heat.

“Oh, s-so Prince can th-thrive anywhere,” Ryan commented.

Gavin warmed slightly in his chest and Ryan pressed his hands over the spot.

“Ahh,” He whispered in Gavin’s ear, “Sh-shall I keep t-talking about you?”

Gavin did blush this time, stopping his teeth from chattering so badly.

“Thrive? M-more like he ch-chokes the life out of-of everything else,” Michael scoffed.

Gavin’s warmth drained away.

“W-watch it, Poppy,” Geoff warned, “I d-don’t take kindly to p-people talking bad a-about my friend.”

Gavin smiled, a bit of warmth coming back. Michael just snorted. Michael was a very angry faerie and it seemed he got angrier the colder he got. Gavin didn’t exactly blame him. It was so cold they couldn’t even let their wings out for fear of them shattering. One of Ryan’s hands rubbed down Gavin’s torso, startling him from the image of his wings breaking. 

“Wh-what’re y-you d-doing?” He breathed as Ryan’s hand slipped into his trousers.

He shuddered. _Cold._

“Warming up,” Ryan murmured in his ear, “B-better be quiet or they’ll hear.”

Gavin pressed back into Ryan, trembling from the cold as Ryan’s hand closed around his cock. He puffed out a shakily breath as they both warmed up a bit. Ryan moved his hand slowly as his other pushed up under his shirt, groping at Gavin’s chest. He frowned against Gavin’s hair.

“Wh-where are-?” He muttered, “How d-did I not notice be-before?”

“Wh-wha?” Gavin huffed. 

“N-nothing, just relax,” Ryan coaxed quietly in his ear.

Gavin hummed, relaxing against him. It was hard to get into it with how absolutely freezing it was, but they seemed to be at least a bit warmer. Small blessings.

~

Jack happily informed them when they made it through the worst of the ridge. Even he had begun to wear out, getting pretty shaky at night. It was Ryan and Michael who bore the brunt of the cold and Gavin who bore the brunt of Michael’s rage. Unfortunately, Gavin felt quite cold because of it, his body heat practically nonexistent and doing little to help Ryan. He’d started to wonder if he should switch with Michael with how Ryan was struggling. 

Not that he was doing much better. He could barely speak any more. His feet were clumsy blocks of ice. He feared that he would lose them before they managed to get properly warmed up. Fae did not often lose limbs, but it certainly had happened. Despite his fear over his own situation, he was far more concerned about Ryan and Michael. Even Jack and Geoff worried him. Gavin was exhausted and stressed out beyond all belief. It was inevitable that he would explode.

“I g-g-gotta piss,” Michael huffed, “Wh-who’s awake?”

“M-me,” Gavin mumbled, “I-I have to g-go as well.”

“F-f-fucking great,” Michael hissed.

Gavin’s chest hurt as they shuffled off, huddled close together. Gavin snapped his fingers, struggling with it for a moment before managing to create the tiny flame. It wavered and grew as they got far enough from the camp to lose the warmth of the campfire. 

“B-b-big flame,” Michael snorted, “C-c-comp-compen-sating?”

Gavin frowned in confusion. _Compensating? For what?_ He shrugged it off as one of Michael’s oddities. Like his mortal curses and his incessant need to pick on Gavin. Gavin thought it must’ve been teasing like with Geoff, but it didn’t feel like teasing. It hurt. It felt like Michael really hated him. He wasn’t sure why and it was very frustrating. He couldn’t fix it unless he knew the problem. 

They relieved themselves, a wholly unpleasant experience and began to walk toward camp. Gavin was looking down at their tracks as they walked, the four lines of shuffling feet in the snow seemed intriguing to him for some reason. Michael suddenly stopped, grabbing his arm tightly. Gavin looked up at him to see he was staring ahead with wide eyes. He followed his gaze.

_Oh dear._

Three very hungry looking wolves were standing in attack position in front of them. Gavin was relieved he had his sword as the wolves crept forward. Their orange eyes glowed like the fire hovering above his palm, their drooling mouths were twisted in matching snarls. He put his arm out in front of Michael, trying to push him behind him.

“F-fuck you!” Michael hissed, “I-I look like a f-f-fuckin’ b-blossom to you?!”

_“Y-you_ c-cannot heal!” Gavin pointed out.

“S-so? B-bite me, p-pretty boy,” Michael snarled, “I-I’ll still fair b-better than y-you!”

Gavin felt anger swell inside him, but he didn’t look away from the wolves.

“I-I’m not a p-pretty boy!” He stammered, face warm.

“Y-you’re right,” Michael sneered, “Th-they’re probably a-attracted to y-your _bitch_ scent.”

Gavin reached his limit.

“Why do you hate me?!” He snapped, temperature rising, “I’ve done nothing to you!”

The wolves lunged and he threw up his hands. They froze midair, dropping to the ground as Michael flinched and stumbled beside him. Michael yelped as he slipped and fell, scrambling for a hand-hold as he started to slide off the steep edge of the mountain. Gavin dove for him, grabbing his wrist with both hands. He grunted, struggling to keep a hold of him, sliding on the ground as Michael slipped further. He was out of magic and his spare dust was back at camp.

“F-fly!” Gavin huffed, “W-we’re low enough th-they won’t break!”

“I-I c-cannot,” Michael cried.

Gavin bristled with anger.

“Why are you so bloody difficult?!” He growled, “I just want to help you and be your friend!”

“N-no, I-I really cannot fly!” Michael sobbed, “I-it’s...it’s gone. An-and I cannot make dust!”

Gavin stared at him in shock a moment.

“Wh-Why didn’t you say?” He grunted, “I could’ve tried to help!”

“There is no help!” Michael cried, squeezing his eyes closed, “Blue P-Poppies l-lose dust when they almost die. J-just let go. I-I’m useless.”

“No!” Gavin shouted, reaching down to grab Michael’s clothes, “You are not useless. You’re a right prick, but I like you! I wish I could be like you! You chose to come with us and now you are one of us. We protect each other in this stupid band of misfits.”

He pulled, shuffling backward as he dragged Michael by his wrist and the front of his coat. Michael grunted, climbing as well as he could. Ages later, they managed to get him back on solid ground. He surprised Gavin by suddenly hugging him. Gavin squeezed him back as he buried his face in Gavin’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Poppy,” he assured him quietly, “I’ve got you.”

“And I, you,” Michael sniffled, muffled by his shoulder, “You have saved me twice now. I will swear myself to you, Prince.”

“No, that is not necessary,” Gavin dismissed, “You are my friend. Not my servant.”

“Why are you so fucking good?” Michael grumbled, “Y-your heart is pure. It is f-fuckin’ in-infuriating.”

“That’s not true,” Gavin mumbled, “L-let’s go back. I-I’m getting c-cold again.”

“Y-you react m-more than any other faerie I’ve met,” Michael commented as they stood.

“R-really?” Gavin murmured as he paused by the wolves.

He crouched down. They were scrawny things. _Dying of starvation._ He quietly stabbed his dagger through their hearts, feeling cold in his own.

“Y-yeah,” Michael muttered as they started moving forward, “Y-you get _r-really_ hot when you’re f-fucking pissed.

Gavin just hummed in response. Was it true? He supposed he had yet to see another faerie with such strong reactions. Except for Brother’s anger. He burned so hot he had seared Gavin’s skin before. But every faerie was different. Some reacted more, others less.

He pushed it from his mind as he tiredly crawled under the blankets next to Ryan. _It matters not. There is little use in worrying._ He fell asleep after Ryan put an arm around him and pulled him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @1stworldmutant while I try to get my shit together.


	11. Chapter 11

Gavin grunted as he woke to a warm light hovering above his face. He blinked up at the yellow wisp, rubbing at his eyes. It backed away as he sat up. It bounced in front of him before moving away forward the trees.

Gavin stood up, glancing around. Everyone else was still asleep. He pulled his coat tighter around him as he started to follow the wisp. Boreal Forest was much less cold than Icicle Ridge, but was still pretty cold. _Better than Summer Vale,_ Gavin thought dryly. He hated the heat. 

The wisp led him through the trees, weaving back and forth. Gavin followed closely. What are you trying to show me, lost one? The wisp didn’t stop for a while and Gavin had plenty of time to wonder. Usually wisps would show warnings or ask for help. Gavin had seen them before, but he’d yet to be called on by one. 

They stopped at a large dead tree. Gavin swallowed, coldness clawing at his insides. The wisp circled the tree before bobbing up and down in front of Gavin. Gavin circled the tree as well, stopping in front of the wisp. The wisp disappeared inside the tree and Gavin reached out, pressing his palm to the rough bark.

He squeezed his eyes closed as his head began pounding.  He could feel the suffering of many fae and mortal alike surge through him. Ice pulsed in his heart. _Help._ They needed his help. _How? How do I help you? Tell me what to do._

“You cannot do this alone,” a voice whispered in his ear, “There are those you can trust. However, be wary, Second Prince, for there are also those who seek to betray you.”

_But what do I do?_

“You already know,” the voice answered, “Search your heart and you shall find the answer.“

_Search my heart?_ He gasped as he jerked awake, sitting up. He blinked in the morning light, huffing as he groggily tried to remember what the fuck was going on.

“Prince?” Ryan’s voice spoke next to him, “Are you alright?”

Gavin looked at him, blinking heavily. He rubbed his head, shaking it a bit to try to clear it.

“Y-yeah,” he mumbled, “I’m just fine. I was visited by a wisp.”

“A wisp?!” Geoff demanded, suddenly joining them, “What did it show you?”

“A large, dead tree,” Gavin muttered.

The fae in the camp froze, paling and Ryan looked around at them.

“I don’t understand,” he grunted, “What does this mean?”

“Wisps are known most for showing fae warnings,” Gavin explained quietly, “Of danger, prosperity, love...and even death.”

“The warnings can be small things,” Jack added, “A dead insect might simply mean trouble with harvest.”

“But the bigger they are,” Geoff chimed in.

“The worse it is,” Ryan guessed.

The camp was quiet a moment and Ryan squeezed Gavin’s hand.

“It will be alright, my prince,” he assured him, “I will remain by your side.”

“As will I,” Geoff agreed.

“I already told you,” Michael grumbled, “I’m useless to anyone else, so where the fuck would I go?”

“Hm, I cannot speak for the future,” Jack muttered, “But as long as you travel here, you will have me by your side as well.”

Gavin floated up from the ground, chest warm. He smiled softly at them. _These are ones I may trust._

~

Belltree was so small it could not even be described as quaint. It was nearly empty. Some houses looked abruptly abandoned, as though their occupants had decided quite suddenly to leave. Gavin could see through the windows that some had seemed to leave possessions behind, especially furniture.

Gavin’s mind was drawn back to Ryan’s house at the edge of the woods. _Abandoned._ He’d been forced to suddenly leave everything behind. His possessions now fit in a single bag. Gavin’s heart twisted and he felt cold. _Perhaps we could retrieve the rest?_

“Prince, are you alright?” Ryan asked, taking his hand off the reins to pull him closer, “Why have you gone cold?”

“Do you miss your home?” Gavin spoke quietly.

“I miss the warmth,” Ryan grunted, “But no, I do not. I told you, I was quite lonely there. Do you miss yours?” 

Gavin almost answered “of course”, but hesitated. He looked over at Geoff and then down at Ryan’s arm around him. He squeezed his wrist tightly.

“No, I do not,” he mumbled, feeling guilty, “Perhaps it is cruel of me.”

“I do not think so, little prince,” Ryan assured him, resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder, “Your family is quite cruel to you.”

Gavin shook his head. _No, they just want me to be better._ Ryan sighed heavily.

“One day, Prince,” he murmured, “I will have you see yourself as you truly are.”

Gavin frowned. _What am I truly but the silly little prince?_ He pushed it out of his mind as they reached the center of the village. Ryan dismounted and held his hand out to help him down. Gavin blushed a bit, smiling softly as he took it and stepped down from the horse. He patted the horse’s neck as he passed. 

“They certainly deserve a rest after this journey,” he commented.

“Indeed, they must be as tired as we are,” Ryan agreed, “What did you say his name was?”

“Sage,” Gavin answered, “A fine herb known for wisdom.”

“He can’t be too wise if he didn’t run away from us,” Ryan joked.

Gavin chuckled as they stopped behind Jack who was speaking with a faerie presumably from the village.

“Ah, Second Prince,” Jack greeted, stepping aside, “This is the new mayor of Belltree.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mayor,” Gavin greeted, bowing, “I wish it had been better circumstances.”

“Right,” Mayor muttered, “Come on.”

The group followed them to a small building with an uneven wooden sign that claimed the building was the city hall. It had only one large room with a desk at one end and a few wooden benches lined up to either side with a small path up to the desk. It was immediately apparent where the previous mayor had been killed. 

A large red stain in the wooden floorboards was in about the center of the room. Gavin crouched next to it, eyes tracing over the shape of it. The edges were oddly neat and it looked to have been cleaned up fairly quickly. 

“Who cleaned up the blood?” He questioned, looking up at the new mayor.

“I did,” they answered shortly.

“Why did you clean it so quickly but leave so much of it behind?” Gavin pressed.

“We still need our city hall,” they grumbled, “However, we still needed to know where it was.”

“Except the stain was compromised by the cleaning,” Gavin murmured, “The edges are no longer as they were. They have smoothed out.”

“So?” Mayor prompted, “Is it not an approximation that is needed?”

“Hm, perhaps,” Gavin murmured as he stood, “Would you mind showing my friend to where you have us staying? He’s quite tired.”

He gestured to Michael who did in fact look quite tired. 

“Fine.”

Gavin waited a moment after the door was closed.

“The Unfree are working with this faerie,” He hissed, “The stain was deliberately made larger, possibly to scare the others. I think some of them fled. Ambassador, what could they be after this far out?”

Jack shifted uncomfortably.

“Nothing,” He grunted, frowning, “There are no resources this far out. Many fae of this region hardly use dust at all, they only grow enough crops to provide for the town, and the nearest mine is a day to the North by horse. By all rights there is no reason for this.”

“What of the tunnels?” Geoff questioned.

“Tunnels?” Gavin prompted.

“They do not exist,” Jack quickly dismissed, “It is merely an old story that several small villages were connected, by tunnels, to the capitol. This is just a tall tale.”

“I beg to differ,” Ryan grunted.

He crouched down and used a knife to pry open a trapdoor under the blood. He quickly replaced it and stood.

“We cannot let them know we’ve found it,” he murmured, “They spread the blood to hide where it dripped through the edges of the door.”

“They wanted the villagers to still be afraid,” Geoff added, “But could not let them know about the tunnels.”

The door opened again and the mayor rejoined them. They looked around a bit more, asking a few irrelevant questions before they joined Michael in one of the abandoned houses. They caught him up and his eyes went wide. He gestured them over to one of the bedrooms where he lifted a rug to show them another trapdoor. 

“I thought perhaps it was storage,” he muttered, “Why the fuck would they put us in a house with one?”

“To kill us in our sleep,” Gavin whispered, “They intend to kill us before we can discover the truth.”

The group was silent a moment, wearing grim expressions. 

“Then do we keep quiet for now?” Ryan questioned, “Or do we ambush them?”

“We stay quiet,” Gavin answered, “We can pretend we merely managed to rouse from sleep quickly enough to fight.”

“Then I sleep here,” Geoff spoke up, “It will be most believable for me to be alert quickly.”

“And I’ll be here to make sure he doesn’t actually sleep through it,” Michael grumbled, “Because you sleep like a fucking rock.”

“It’s a gift,” Geoff insisted.

“Yeah, for you,” Jack grunted, “You don’t have to hear your damn snoring.”

Geoff looked offended as the others stifled laughter. 

“You know it’s bad if the ambassador is complaining,” Ryan snorted.

“Yes, especially about General,” Gavin snickered behind his hand, “You know he’s quite fond of him.”

Jack blushed furiously, trying to deny it, but stopped when Geoff grinned at him. He looked away, quietly admitting he may enjoy Geoff’s presence a tad. Gavin’s wings fluttered. _So adorable these two._

Ryan squeezed his wrist and jerked his chin toward them before raising his eyebrows with a grin. Gavin covered his mouth to stifle a giggle as Ryan’s hand slid down his wrist to take his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🧚♂️🔎
> 
> Zoinks, like follow me @1stworldmutant for like more mysteries, Scoob.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan lasted all of three seconds in the bed with Gavin before he had his hand in Gavin’s trousers. Gavin groaned as Ryan’s hand closed around his cock as his own rubbed against Gavin’s ass. Gavin’s wings squirmed between them as he puffed out breathy moans.

“Shh,” Ryan hushed him, “You’ll attract the others.”

Gavin groaned quietly and turned around to tug at Ryan’s trousers. He closed his hand around his cock, looking down at it. _So big._

“How do mortal men fit in females?” Gavin muttered.

“How the fuck would I know that?” Ryan huffed, “I don’t fuck females, Prince.”

“Can you do it with males too?” Gavin mumbled.

“Yes...” Ryan answered, strained.

“How can you? Where would it go?” Gavin grunted.

Ryan pulled him closer and yanked his trousers down. Gavin let out a squeak of surprise. Ryan squeezed his ass before running his fingers down between his cheeks. Gavin shivered as Ryan’s fingers rubbed over his asshole.

“This is where I put it,” Ryan spoke low in his ear. 

“B-But how will it fit?” Gavin mumbled, “It’s so big.”

He squawked as Ryan flipped, pushing him flat as he yanked his trousers off in one swift motion.

“I’ll show you,” he growled, voice dark and deep.

Gavin’s wings struggled uncomfortably against the bed as his body went hot. He grunted, lifting to let his wings out. Ryan stuck his fingers in his mouth while pushing up his legs. Gavin watched curiously.

“Hold your legs, baby,” Ryan ordered, taking his fingers out of his mouth, “This’ll hurt a bit.”

Gavin swallowed nervously as he held his legs behind his knees. Ryan reached down and rubbed his slick finger against Gavin’s asshole sending another shudder through him. He pressed gently and Gavin jolted as his finger slipped inside him. It stung a bit as it moved in and out of him. Gavin huffed out a few breathy groans.

“Y-you with me?” Ryan muttered, squeezing his thigh, “Awake up there?”

Gavin opened his eyes, unaware he’d closed them. He nodded. Ryan shifted his hand and a second finger slipped inside Gavin who groaned, squeezing his legs while his wings flapped against the bed. 

“Hm, had a feelin’ you’d be a little whore,” Ryan mused.

“Wh-what is a whore?” Gavin asked breathlessly.

“It’s a rude name for someone who enjoys sex,” Ryan grunted, “I am calling you dirty for wanting me to fuck you.”

Gavin blushed and bit his lip. He felt the building up in his guts again. Ryan removed his fingers and spat on them before returning them, slipping in a third finger. Gavin moaned, his body hot, burning him up. He was sweating through his shirt, his wings squirming against the bed. 

“Ry?” He whispered.

“Yeah, what is it?” Ryan muttered breathlessly.

“I-it’s swelling,” Gavin moaned quietly.

“Really?” Ryan questioned, frowning a bit, “I’ve not touched your cock at all.” 

Gavin whined as Ryan’s fingers spread inside him. _I see now, he’s stretching me to make it fit._

“You are like a fire, little prince,” Ryan commented, “You are so hot. Shall I do this on our way back to keep us warm? Would you like the others to see you like this? So unraveled and dirty?”

Gavin moaned as his wings fluttered, trying to lift him up. Ryan put a hand on his chest to keep him down as his fingers moved in and out of him quickly. _Keep me down._ Ryan let out a shaky breath and pulled out his fingers again. Gavin trembled with anticipation. _Last time he put more in._ Ryan spat on his hand again and rubbed the spit over his cock. Gavin let go of his legs and tried to sit up to watch, but Ryan kept him down. 

“R-Ryan, I w-wanna see,” Gavin whimpered.

Ryan rolled them, laying flat on his back and positioning Gavin above his cock. Gavin looked down where he was straddling Ryan and moaned. It was definitely bigger than three fingers. Ryan shifted him and Gavin curled forward to keep watching. 

Ryan gripped his cock and one of Gavin’s hips to guide him down. Gavin’s wings tried to break him from Ryan’s hold.

“Fucking wings,” Ryan growled.

He grabbed Gavin’s ankles and tucked them under his thighs. He let go and Gavin lifted Ryan’s hips slightly as his wings tried to send him upward, but he he stayed down. 

“Haha!” Ryan exclaimed triumphantly, “We will figure it out eventually.”

Gavin giggled, covering his blushing face as Ryan’s hand returned to his hip. He jolted as the tip of Ryan’s cock prodded at his asshole. He curled in again, trying to watch. 

“Why is it so hard to see?” He grumbled.

Ryan laughed breathily. 

“You are very cute, little prince,” he teased.

Gavin’s blush worsened and his wings sputtered. Ryan pushed him down further and he squeezed his eyes closed. It burned and stung, but Gavin could feel his magic tingling to soothe the pain quite quickly. Ryan gasped, jolting.

“What the fuck is that?!” He demanded.

“I-it’s my healing,” Gavin panted, “Does it hurt?”

“N-no, it feels f-fucking amazing,” Ryan groaned, “Does that mean you do not hurt?”

“B-before,” Gavin mumbled, “I-if it’s a little it leaves it, b-but if it’s more it f-fixes it.”

Ryan seized his hips and shoved him downward. Gavin let out a strangled groan as burning shot up his ass. The healing quickly followed up after it. Gavin’s hands braced on Ryan’s chest as they both moaned. Ryan squeezed his hips tightly.

“F-fuck,” he breathed, “Damn, that feels good.”

“R-really?” Gavin murmured, “I-it will not do it again.”

“Mm, your tight little virgin ass is enough without it,” Ryan hummed.

He lifted Gavin and lowered back down again, groaning.

“R-Ryan?” Gavin huffed as Ryan moved him up and down.

“What is it, Prince?” Ryan muttered breathlessly.

He glanced up at his face before looking back down where they were connected.

“Wh-What is a virgin?” Gavin murmured.

“Someone who has not had sex,” Ryan answered, sounding strained.

“D-Does that mean, unh, I-I’ll ch-change down there?” He murmured.

“Not really,” Ryan admitted, “Y-you will just tighten up again. T-take your shirt off.”

Gavin took his hands off Ryan’s chest to slip his shirt off. He struggled with his wings a moment before getting it off. It would have helped if Ryan had paused his movements. Ryan’s hand rubbed up his torso after his shirt was off.

“Damn, you’re pretty,” he murmured, “And I thought hairier than I expected when I touched you before.”

He rubbed over Gavin’s chest.

“I wonder why you do not have them,” He muttered.

“A-am I missing something?” Gavin asked, frowning down at his chest.

Ryan shifted and pulled his shirt off.

“Mortals have nipples, see?” He grunted, “They are sensitive.”

Gavin reached for his chest, but hesitated.

“C-can I-?” He started

“Yes,” Ryan interrupted, “You can touch me anywhere.”

Gavin touched one of the small nubs on Ryan’s chest. He traced his finger over it and Ryan shivered. He rubbed the other as well and Ryan huffed out a sigh. Gavin’s wings kicked up again and his body heated up. 

“I-I like your s-sounds,” he admitted quietly, “How d-do I, unh, m-make more?”

“P-pinch them,” Ryan grunted.

Gavin pinched the little nubs between his thumbs and index fingers. Ryan groaned, his hips jerking up to meet Gavin’s as he pushed him down. Gavin moaned, losing focus as Ryan bounced him up and down. His fingers spread on Ryan’s chest, squeezing as he tried to keep his balance. Ryan moved like a bucking horse under him and Gavin rolled his hips against his motions.

“Unh, Prince, y-you like gettin’ fucked?” Ryan groaned.

“Y-Yes!” Gavin cried out, “I-it feels so good. Y-you’re so warm an-and big, I-I like being full of you!”

“F-fuck, shh, you’re t-too loud,” Ryan hushed breathlessly, “The others will c-come in and s-see you.”

Gavin moaned, his fingers turning to claws on Ryan’s chest. Ryan hissed and bucked up harder and faster. Gavin could feel it building up inside him, swelling as Ryan fucked him. 

“Fuck, baby, you look s-so good like this,” he huffed, “S-such a depraved little whore. I-I don’t even have to touch your l-little cock t-to get you desperate.”

“R-Ry!” Gavin whined.

“F-fuck!” Ryan hissed as his hips moved faster, “Fuck, you’re m-my little whore, huh? My l-little hole to use.”

Gavin moaned as he hit his peak. _Release, release, release!_ Ryan put his hand around his cock and Gavin grunted through his teeth. _Release, release, release!_ Ryan grunted and hissed out a curse as he released into Gavin. Gavin shuddered. It was cold in comparison to his insides. _Release, release, release!_ Tears leaked out of his eyes and a miserable noise left his throat.

“Darlin’, it’s okay,” Ryan soothed around his catching his breath, “P-perhaps it just takes longer.”

“D-did I break?” Gavin choked, “I-I did it b-before!”

“I-I do not know,” Ryan murmured.

His cock slipped out of Gavin, his seed dripping down his leg. _Release! Release! Release!_

“P-please,” Gavin rasped. 

“I-I’m trying, I’m s-sorry,” Ryan choked, “I-I do not know what t-to do.”

_ Crash! _

The two jumped at the sound of swords clashing. They rolled off the bed as the sound of a struggle broke out. Gavin fumbled his trousers on and grabbed his sword to run toward where the trapdoor was. Ryan was just ahead of him as they rushed to join the fight. _Just my bloody luck!_ Gavin thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has blue balls now, but whatever the equivalent is because fae don’t have balls.


	13. Chapter 13

When Ryan Haywood slid into the room where the Unfree were fighting their band of misfits, he slid on a rug directly into the fight. He growled as he clashed swords with one of them. They stumbled backwards from the sheer force behind the swing.

When Gavin the Second Prince of the Free Kingdom slid into the room, he tripped. Over what appeared to be his own feet. Straight into Geoff. Who fell on the Unfree he was fighting. Who knocked into Jack. Who fell sideways.

And then four fae were on the floor groaning because Gavin was a _tad_ clumsy. He rolled off Geoff, lifting his sword to block a downward strike from Jack’s opponent. He lifted his legs, locking his ankles around their wrist and yanking them down. Their sword tumbled from their grip as they stumbled. He followed the motion, putting his blade to their throat as his legs pinned their arm to the floor. 

“Still yourself, Unfree,” He commanded, “No more violence is needed.”

They appeared to disagree. They twisted, sending their boot towards his face. His sword sliced a thin red line into their neck as he tried to block the kick with his arm. He unfortunately wasn’t fast enough to do so, taking the heavy kick to his temple. 

The next thing he remembered was becoming aware that a sword was pressed to his cheek. His sword was pressed to his cheek. Warm water dripped down his face. He dazedly tried to figure out if he was crying.

“Halt your movements!” Someone shouted, “Or the Fool’s Prince dies!”

Gavin blinked heavily. _That’s me._ Tingling spread from his temple through his head. Hot tears leaked out of his eye as the healing spread through it. His vision was blurry and he blinked, trying to get his brain to focus.

“If you do not step away,” Ryan’s voice spoke cold and quiet, “I will ensure you regret it for the rest of your short, miserable, _painful_ life.”

“You do not scare me, mortal,” the someone from before sneered.

“I should,” Ryan growled.

Gavin heard the sound of choking and sputtering and the sword-his sword-dropped next to him. Healing tingled across his cheek and he pushed himself up, shaking fuzziness from his head. He looked to the choking sound. Ryan’s hand was around a faerie’s throat. Gavin quickly got up, snatching up his sword.

“P-Peri, that’s enough,” He huffed, “Let go.”

Ryan dropped them, turning to look at Gavin, eyes softening. He reached for him and patted over his face and head. _Looking for the healed injuries._

“Prince, are you alright?” He questioned, face filled with concern.

“Yes, I am fine,” he assured him, turning to the others, “Please, stop this fighting. We do not wish to kill you.”

“Speak for yourself,” Michael grunted from where he was holding one of the Unfree around the neck.

Gavin sighed tiredly as the fighting stopped and the Unfree surrendered their weapons. As Geoff, Michael, and Jack dealt with securing the assassins, Ryan and Gavin returned to the room they were sleeping in to put on clothing. Fortunately no one seemed to notice they were sweaty before the fight. _Or that the prince’s trousers were wet in the seat._

“What is it you want from these villagers?” Gavin questioned, “Are they not innocents? Do you not wish to protect them as your people?”

“We’ve nothing to say to Free scum like you!” One of them spat.

Ryan stepped forward behind Gavin, but Gavin waved him down. He crouched down in front of the Unfree, looking between them. They all wore very angry and disgusted looks on their faces.

“Please, I merely wish to understand,” he pleaded, “These people are-“

He was interrupted by a wad of spit splattering against his face. He grunted, reaching for his handkerchief as he stood. Two swords pointed at the spitting faerie from either side of him. He sighed as he wiped off the spit.

“General, Peri, please restrain yourselves,” he muttered, “This helps us not.”

“Prince, I think it best if you and the ambassador step outside a moment,” Ryan spoke up, “Let us handle this...discussion.”

Gavin frowned at him, but eventually relented.

“If you think they would prefer speaking with you,” he muttered, “Just try not to be too harsh with them.”

Sometime later, the others joined them and caught them up on the situation. Apparently the tunnels did not in fact lead to Windslate. However, they still connected several villages and cities and provided passage from the Boreal Forest under Icicle Ridge. Currently, several tunnels were being expanded and Windslate was a top priority destination.

“It seems the mayor was unwilling to allow them free range,” Ryan muttered.

“They had no plan to hurt him,” Geoff added, “However, a fight broke out.”

“The assholes decided to use it to their benefit,” Michael growled, shaking his head, “They made the rest of the fucking town flee in terror.”

“This does nothing to help their image,” Jack muttered, rolling his eyes, “I believe this confirms what I had begun to suspect: the Unfree have no proper leadership.”

“At least in Summer Vale they had some amount of organization,” Gavin grunted, “These incidents must be unrelated as we theorized.”

“What shall we do, Prince?” Jack questioned, “We cannot leave the Unfree unattended. However, there is not a soul here we can trust.”

Gavin rubbed his hand over his beard and began to pace. He would prefer not to split the group. However, they needed to investigate the tunnels before the Unfree discovered they were onto them. He halted his pacing. He needed to keep them held while they searched the tunnels. And what did he now have in abundance? _Faerie dust._

He frowned as he considered it. This could be dangerous. The fae would likely hold no long term effects of being frozen, though he wondered if they would feel pain. They had little other choice, however, if they were going to get anywhere. 

“Well, I have a plan,” he finally murmured, “I suppose it’s about all we have, so if it’s stupid, we just have to make do.”

The others did not think it was stupid, which certainly came as a shock to Gavin who was very familiar with his nickname the “Fool’s Prince”. 

~

The tunnels had a hub of sorts not to far from Belltree, likely the reason behind it being such an important place to have control of. It was about as disorganized as they’d begun to expect. It was easy for five fae to slip into the crowd of at least fifty. 

Unfortunately, it meant there were far too many for five of them to take. Ten each was extreme. Even Geoff wasn’t confident he could take ten and certainly not all at once. They started to step into a corner to discuss “now what” when a shout rang out.

“It’s the Second Prince!”

Ryan seized Gavin’s bicep and started dragging him forward. Jack, catching on the quickest, took Gavin’s other bicep.

“Make way!” He shouted, “We have just apprehended the Second Prince! Make way!”

Gavin grunted, huffing as he was dragged through the crowd. They booed and hissed as they parted for the three of them. _Well, this hurts more than it probably should._ Still, he kept his chin up. Better to walk forward meeting the eyes of who may ever be at the end of this path than to cower. 

“Prince, I think you’d better use the extra,” Ryan muttered from the corner of his mouth.

“But-“ Gavin started.

Ryan squeezed his arm, throwing him a sharp look. Gavin nodded, carefully waving his hand over where his dust was tucked under his shirt. It absorbed through the skin of his abdomen and he shuddered. Magic pulsed in his chest and he bit his lip as heat surged through him. 

“Not to be like Poppy,” Jack hissed, “But what the fuck?!”

“I’ll explain later,” Gavin whispered.

“You better, I swear to stars if you’re-“ Jack grit out through his teeth.

“Well, well, what’ve we here?” A smarmy voice called out, interrupting.

Gavin, Jack, and Ryan halted in front of three fae. The one who spoke was a very tanned blonde in the center with dark eyes. The faerie to the left had silver hair, pale white skin, and red eyes. It was the faerie to the right that interested Gavin the most. It was a faerie he recognized from Summer Vale. One meant to be dead.

“Well, hello, Seconds,” the faerie greeted, “Remember me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like this story is struggling a lot with pacing. 😩


	14. Chapter 14

Ray, the Unfree agent known as the Masked Rose, was a dark-haired faerie that oozed mischief and an odd sort of charm. Gavin had watched him die. They removed his head from his body. Brother had sent specific instructions that he must be killed. Gavin had begged him to reconsider, but the first always trumped the second.

Gavin’s eyes filled with tears and he smiled. Ray had never hurt anyone. He hadn’t deserved to die. He felt a burden in his heart lift. He was so relieved at least one innocent faerie hadn’t died.

“You’re alive,” he whispered, “I’m so glad.”

Ray raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh?” He prompted.

“You did not deserve to die,” Gavin answered, sniffling, “I tried-“

“Quiet!” The blonde faerie barked.

They snapped their fingers and rope looped around Gavin’s wrists and hands, pulling tightly. It snaked around him, tying down his wings. Then it went up around his chest and neck. Finally, it wrapped tightly around his mouth, forcing itself between his lips and front teeth. He gagged at the taste and feeling on his tongue. 

“What’s wrong, Fool’s Prince?” Blonde sneered, “Not used to facing consequences?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. The rope tightened and Gavin choked. He was extremely annoyed that tears involuntarily leaked from his eyes. Blonde stepped closer and took his chin in hand. He twisted his face side-to-side.

“Such a pretty face,” He sneered, “You really are as delicate as they say, aren’t you?”

_Why don’t you just fight me and find out?_ Gavin wanted to snarl at him. 

“Well, Rose, If you would show these fine fae where to take our esteemed guest?” Blonde suggested, moving away.

Ray gave him an annoyed glare, but waved Jack and Ryan forward. Ray led them through a couple turns before stoping in a dank chamber with a holding cell. Ryan went for a knife as they stopped, but Gavin shoved his hand down, shaking his head. He frowned at Gavin, but left it. Ray unlocked the cell and turned towards Gavin.

“In you go, Seconds,” He instructed cheerfully, “No worries. You won’t be killed.”

Gavin winced at that. Unfortunately, that meant he was probably going to be ransomed. He willingly walked into the cell and Ray locked the door. 

“Well, friends, let’s go have that feast you deserve,” he suggested to Jack and Ryan, pushing them along, “Have a seat, Seconds! Just sit and make yourself comfortable. And I wouldn’t advise damaging those ropes. Sailor can feel the ropes like an extension of himself.”

Gavin gagged at the thought and wiggled against them. He couldn’t squirm out of them. He had to damage them if he wanted out. He glanced around the cell. Maybe he could get out while still tied. Didn’t seem likely. He noted a blanket on the floor, but there was little else of interest. He tested the bars and the door with his shoulders. No weaknesses.

He sat down with a huff. Great. He was a prince in need of rescue. _What Royal Heir will come to rescue me while I swoon??_ He pictured Ryan bursting in, ripping the door right off the hinges. He wiped sweat from his forehead onto the rope on his wrists and looked down. _Seriously? Now?! I don’t need more dust, I need less!_

He was alternating between hot and cold. The cold was made worse by the sweat from the hot and the ropes were murder on the hot. And now all the tension from earlier was making a return appearance. Why did they have to show up before he could pop? 

Thinking about it certainly wasn’t helping. Ryan was so lovely inside him. His eyelids fluttered and he groaned against the rope. _Damnit. Don’t do this now, foolish body!_ Something about the rope was driving him particularly mad. The idea of Ryan putting it on him was way more attractive. 

“Rrrrr!” He cried, falling forward.

He couldn’t breathe. Heat rolled through him. _Smoke._ He could see smoke. Could smell it. He blinked heavily, shaking his head. The smoke smell only got worse. He dazedly looked at his tied hands.

The smoke was coming from the ropes. He huffed, shaking his head, trying to jar his vision back into working order. No, the smoke was coming from his clothes _under_ the rope. He grunted. _I’m burning. Overheating. Oh dear._

He started cooling again, shivering as his smoldering clothes went out. He blinked heavily. His clothes. He’d burned through his underclothes. He squirmed in the bindings. He had room now. He squirmed more, trying to wiggle his way out. Still not enough room to get out. If he could just get it a bit looser... _Well, this is going to be unpleasant._

It was _extremely_ unpleasant. Especially since to get hot enough, he had to force himself to feel something. Since he really didn’t want to deal with the swelling, he went for anger instead. It was hard to let himself get angry. He didn’t like being angry, wasn’t used to feeling it. It took him three more burning sessions to get enough of his clothes off to wiggle his hands free.

He gasped as he ripped the rope off himself, huffing grateful breaths of not-rope air. He spat the taste out of his mouth, struggling not to throw up. _Disgusting._ He fumbled with his shaking fingers, snapping to produce a flame. Some of the extra dust bloomed the fire bigger and brighter as he took it to the lock on the door to get himself free. 

He pushed it open, waving away the fire and moved out of the chamber back into the tunnel. His body was still cycling. He really didn’t want to waste the dust, but he was really struggling. He leaned against the wall of the tunnel as he moved forward. 

He wasn’t even sure where he was going. He probably shouldn’t just go right back to the main chamber, but he didn’t know the tunnels. He was unsure where the others were. He didn’t even know where else there was to go. 

He was weak dealing with the excessive dust as he staggered toward the main cavern. He could hear someone talking. His eyes were blurry. He stumbled as he paused on the last corner to peek around. He tried to focus. 

“-killed many!” Blonde was shouting, “Even some of us have come close to death by the hands of the Free Kingdom! The Fool’s Prince is one of them! He killed many of our brethren in Summer Vale!”

Gavin’s chest ached. It was true. Many fae had died there. Even he had nearly died. _Such violence..._

“He is a murderer!” Blonde went on.

“You’re fucking wrong!” Michael’s voice yelled, “You’re a fucking idiot!”

_Poppy, no! Do not get hurt!_ Gavin peeked around to watch Michael storm forward.

“He saved my life!” Michael‘s voice boomed as the crowd parted for him, “After _you_ assholes nearly killed me!”

“Who are you that defends the Fool’s Prince?!” Blonde demanded.

“I am a Blue Poppy!” Michael explained, voice echoing in the cavern, “A dust faerie! The dust faerie of Frost Moth. You sent fae to kidnap me. To try to force me to produce dust for you. Your thugs nearly fucking killed me! He and his mortal ward saved my life.”

“A mortal ward?” Blonde growled, “You mean a servant! The Free are all the same!”

“No!” Ryan’s voice called out, “I am his ward!”

Gavin saw him near Blonde, Jack was nearby as well. _Ry, please, be careful!_

“He has not treated me as a servant!” Ryan argued, “He treats me as equal.”

“What proof do either of you have of your claims?” Blonde sneered, “Why should we believe you?”

“Because I have seen it as well,” Jack spoke up, voice somehow loud and quiet.

_ Ambassador... _

“And you are??” Blonde snorted.

Jack stepped forward and turned to face the crowd. He waved his hand and his clothes rippled as they changed into the full undisguised uniform if his true title.

“I am the Baron of the Frost Peaks.”


	15. Chapter 15

Gavin’s eyebrows raised as Jack’s uniform became visible. Well, he had suspected something was off, but he had not expected this. Though certainly it seemed to explain a few of the unresolved oddities about Jack. The cavern was silent at the reveal.

“I have seen the Second Prince,” Jack spoke, “I have fought beside him. I have judged him as a good faerie and a good prince.”

Gavin’s wings fluttered and his face flushed. He was extremely embarrassed at being flattered when they didn’t even know he could hear them. 

“And we should just take your word?” Blonde scoffed, “You’ve admitted, you work for him.”

Jack spun around to face the faerie.

“Work for _him?!”_ He shouted, “How dare you?! I work for my people!”

“We work for your people!” Blonde snapped, “And you are a Free!”

He snapped his fingers and rope tightened around Jack, Michael, and Ryan. Gavin started forward, but his elbow was snagged. He turned to find Geoff pulling him.

“Let go!” He hissed.

“No!” Geoff insisted, “I have to protect you. I need to get out of here.”

“Unhand me, General!” Gavin ordered, “Now!”

He fluttered above Geoff, yanking at his arm.

“No! Quit being foolish!” Geoff snapped, “This is my role, I must protect you.”

Smack!

Gavin surprised even himself as he backhanded Geoff.

“A delicate little fool, I may be,” He growled, “But I am also a prince and I will not let my people suffer while I turn tail and run. You speak of roles, then remind yourself of mine. As the Second Prince, I would give my life for my people.”

He yanked his arm free and surged into the cavern where Michael, Jack, and Ryan were being forced to kneel in front of the crowd. 

“Stop this!” He shouted, “Do not harm them! They are innocent!”

He landed between the three leaders and his three friends.

“Please, they mean no harm!” He pleaded, “They are good people. Just-“

_ Smack! _

His ear rang with the force of the slap.

“All four of you have been judged!” The blonde growled, “And you are guilty of endangering and killing many fae!”

“Please, they’ve done n-“

_ Smack! _

Gavin grunted.

“Your sentence is death!” Blonde continued.

“Please, I beg you, they-“

_ Smack! _

Gavin was dizzy as the third blow landed. He was too weak from the dust to handle being hit in the face. He stumbled and fell to the side.

“Please,” he whispered. 

_Whack! Crack!_

Gavin curled in on the broken rib. He could heard muffled shouting. He watched groggily as blonde moved toward Ryan with a sword. 

“NO!” He roared, voice echoing through the cavern, “YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!”

He tackled the blonde faerie, gripping his coat as he shoved him back toward the other two. They kept him up and he came back towards Gavin.

_ Whack! _

Gavin didn’t bother blocking the punch. He stood firmly between the blonde and his friends.

“Kill me, mount my head on a pike, parade my body through your streets,” Gavin snarled, “But you will not hurt any more of our people while I still stand!”

“Any _more?!”_ Blonde shouted, “We are here to liberate and bringing peace and freedom to our people!”

“PEACE AND FREEDOM?!” Gavin shrieked, anger soaring in him.

He rose above the blonde faerie. Heat burned through him, clothes smoldering once again. 

“I watched Unfree burn villages to the ground!” He shouted, “I watched Unfree torture innocent fae! I have s-”

“This is a-“ Blonde started to interrupt.

Gavin’s hand snapped out, gripping him around his mouth.

“Silence, _blossom!”_ He growled, “You will listen now!”

The faerie stared at him with wide, fearful eyes.

“I have seen the destruction you have wrought!” Gavin continued, “I will never claim innocence, but I will not stand by as you hurt any more of those who are!”

Tears squeezed out of his eyes, smoking as they trailed down his face. He jerked his hand to the side, snapping his fingers and a flame appeared in his hand, quickly expanding into the shape of a sword. Blonde whimpered, shaking in fear. The heat in Gavin eased as he created the sword, the magic inside him decreasing. He released the faerie, letting him fall.

“No more violence is needed,” he spoke quietly, “I do not wish to fight. I will accept the judgement of my people, but innocent blood need not be spilt. Please let them go.”

The ropes fell and he turned, waving the sword away as he reached for Ryan to check if he was alright. Ryan stood, coming to him. Then his eyes went behind him, sharpening. 

“Prince!”

He surged forward as Gavin felt an impact to his back. Ryan put an arm around him and the other made a jerking motion behind him. Pain seared through Gavin and he slumped against Ryan who scrambled to hold him up as they dropped. 

“I-I’ve got you,” Ryan huffed, “J-just hold on.”

Gavin sucked in a painful breath.

“Thus the Fool Prince was judged guilty,” he groaned, “And sentenced to death.”

The sword stuck in him was ripped out and he grunted. 

“You will be okay,” Ryan hushed him, “Y-you can heal.”

“Yes,” Gavin agreed, “This hurts.”

The tingling started up and he panted harshly. Bigger wounds always took longer to heal and the pain usually lasted longer too. 

“P-Prince, I...you were amazing,” Ryan whispered in his ear.

“You...defended me,” Gavin mumbled.

“Because you deserved to be defended,” Ryan answered, “Prince, you should...I n-need to tell you. I-I love you.”

Gavin growled in pain, squeezing Ryan’s coat tightly in his hands.

“Why. Would. You. Say. That. Now?!” He grit out through his teeth as his skin seared over his heart.

“Wh-What? What’s wrong??” Ryan questioned, pulling back.

Gavin pawed at his tattered shirt over his heart to show Ryan what appeared there. 

“What is this?” He muttered, “I don’t understand.”

“A tie,” Gavin huffed, “C-created when b-bonded fae who are truly in-in love confess their...f-feelings.”

Ryan’s hand fluttered over the mark.

“Wh-What...is the shape?” Gavin grunted.

“A crown.”

Gavin slumped into him, vision going dark. _Please...not that..._

_~_

Gavin’s head pounded as he slowly open his eyes. The wisp from before was bobbing up and down above his face. _Hello again._ He sat up, looking around to see where he was. 

He was in a forest again. No snow though. He wasn’t in the Frost Peaks. The wisp bounced where it hovered nearby. Gavin followed it as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was exactly. It didn’t look like any of the forests near Icicle Ridge. Where had they traveled to? How long had he been asleep?

The wisp led him to the same tree. He frowned, glancing around. But they weren’t in the Boreal Forest. The place looked more akin to Blossom Forest. But they couldn’t possibly have traveled that far. 

“Prince, do you understand?” The voice called, “Did you search your heart and find the truth?”

Gavin wrapped his arms around himself. He felt cold.

_I cannot do what you want me to._

“You can.”

_No, I am the Second Prince. It is not my role._

“Ahem, well, our roles are as it pleases you, my prince,” Geoff spoke in a proud voice.

Gavin sighed, shoulders sagging.

_I am naught but the Fool’s Prince. I will never be able to do this._

“One day, Prince,” Ryan’s voice murmured, “I will have you see yourself as you truly are.”

Gavin pressed his palm over the raised skin on his chest. _How can this be what I truly am? I am the clumsy fool prince who is a failure. I just want to fulfill my role and be with Ryan._

“Prince, you know there is something else you want.”

_ No. I am not allowed to want more. I have already been given more than I deserve. _

“I suppose I would like to do more for our people,” His own voice spoke quietly, “I would want to stop wars.”

_No, I cannot do this!_ Gavin covered his ears with his hands. _I cannot be what you want me to be!_

_“Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

_Lavender's green-“_

_ “When you are King -“ _

Gavin gasped as he woke up suddenly. 

“Prince? Are you alright?” Ryan’s voice called next to him.

Gavin sat up, reaching for him. Ryan wrapped his arms around him while Gavin cried into his shoulder. 

“I’ve got you,” Ryan whispered, brushing his hand through Gavin’s hair, “No matter what happens, I’ll always be here to protect you. Just like you protect me. I love you, Prince.”

Gavin’s hands tightened into fists in Ryan’s clothes. He pulled back, glancing around to ensure the room was empty. He looked up into Ryan’s beautiful blue eyes and clenched his jaw tightly.

“Ryan, I’m going to become King,” he spoke quietly. 

“I thought the First became King?” Ryan muttered, frowning, “How would-?”

He interrupted himself, realization dawning on his face. 

“I...see,” he murmured, eyes darting around, double-checking the room, “I will do whatever I can to help you. No matter what, I’ll be behind you.”

Gavin smiled softly, shaking his head. _Silly human._ He took Ryan’s hands.

“No, you will be _beside_ me,” he corrected, “You will be my king.”

Ryan blushed, looking down at their hands. 

“I...don’t think I’ll make a very good king,” he mumbled.

“You will be marvelous, love,” Gavin assured him.

He put his fingers under Ryan’s chin and lifted his head to make him look up at him. Ryan’s eyes searched him. For what, Gavin didn’t know. Gavin pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Ryan, my true name is Gavin,” he whispered as they parted, “You are the only person who knows this.”

Ryan’s eyes widened and then filled with tears. He pulled Gavin into a tight hug.

“I love you, Gavin,” he cried softly, muffled by Gavin’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Ryan,” Gavin replied, squeezing him tightly. 

It was going to be a long process to get where they were going. It would be tiring, painful, and at times they would feel like they weren’t going to make it. And maybe they wouldn’t, Gavin had no ability to see the future, but for once in his life he had someone that lifted him up, that treated him with respect and care. So however the story ended didn’t matter, because he already got what he’d always wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for now. I am considering a second installment from Ryan’s POV of their quest to rule the fae realm, but I’m undecided. Let me know if you’d be into that! Also, follow me @1stworldmutant to find out how to support me. I hope to see you in the next story! ^_^
> 
> But anyway, may your paths stay lit, little stars✨!


End file.
